


The Hilarious Punishment of Loki Odinson

by Bunny_Stark



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga hitting on Banner, M/M, Microphilia, Tiny!Loki, Tiny!Tony, shrink rays, slight pepper/Thor, there will be smut, they do fall in love, things i think of at work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Stark/pseuds/Bunny_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after his attacks on Midgard Odin decides a slightly odd punishment for the God of Mischief that lands him in a Hamster cage living on Midgard. thankfully Thor Bruce and Tony are there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm posting here and yeah, i'm worried my characters especially Loki might be a little OOC but i hope its alright to read.

Loki stood his head bowed as he looked a the floor beneath him. Awaiting the All fathers punishment he looked to his right seeing Thor with the look of worry on his face. Odin stood from his throne and the crowd got silent as he raised his staff. 

"Loki my son, for the crimes you have committed on Midgard you are to be punished." he says voice booming. "I take from you, Your magic and sentence you to live among the mortals who defeated you." Odin shot Loki with a blast of magic as he watched his son black out. 

Hours later he awakes only to be inside Thor's room, he sits up on the rather large bed. "What is the meaning of this, Thor! why is your bed so large?" he questions. 

Thor turns to him from where he had been standing by his shelf's of weapons and trophies. "Brother! you awaken!" he says happily. "Father was not kind to you, and this form will most likely upset you." he says walking over a cage in his hands. 

Loki looks down at himself in disbelief "The all father has reduced me to the size of a mear Midgardian hamster?!" he screams. "of all the-" 

He's cut off by Thor, "Brother calm! it could have been much worse, and I spoke with father and if you behave yourself you will regain your powers."

"But not my size" Loki huffs. 

"Please brother, I've made arrangements on Midgard for you to stay with the man of iron, he seemed pleased it's a safer alternative to leaving you with the hawk" Thor says. "I had to beg father to allow me to choose who you were to stay with, he wanted you in the hands of the widow." 

Loki's eyes went wide, "She would have killed me, but Stark, he's going to test me." he says "I cant imagine the humiliating things he's going to do to me." 

Thor picked Loki up and put him in the palm of his hand. "Trust me, he wont, he's even bought you some things already." 

"How did you even tell him about my situation that quickly?" asks Loki. 

Thor pulled out a Stark phone. "Surprisingly it gets good reception here in Asgard." he laughs. 

Thor placed Loki in the cage his father had given him, "Brother I apologize for the small cage it's only temporary till we get to Midgard" he says. "The man of iron is having one custom made for you." 

They walked to the newly repaired Bi-frost and proceed to head back to midgard. It had been year since the destruction on New York Thor walked with the tiny cage from central park to Stark Tower. Loki sat in the back of the cage not caring to look around at the vast city around them as Thor took his time to walk. Once they reached the tower Thor was careful to sneak past the other Avenger's and down to Tony's lab where he knew the man would be.  
Thor knocked on the glass of the lab door getting Tony's attention. "Tony, I have brought him" he says. 

Tony points to a cage next to him. "Put him in there, I think he'll like it" Tony smiles watching as Thor carefully opens the door of the dark cage and allows his tiny brother to walk into the much larger cage. 

The cage Tony had got custom just for him was a three story two foot wide by four foot long and five feet tall it had mini books a place for Loki to exercise, eat, and even a privet bathroom. Tony spared no expense for his new "pet" it even had a plush bed much softer then then the one in the cell that held him the past year. 

"Stark, what is all this?" Loki asked stunned. 

"Hey, never let it be said that Tony Stark never pampered his pets" he smiled and lightly tapped Loki's head. "OH almost forgot this" he said pulling out a clear plastic ball. "This way you don't have to be trapped in that cage all the time, you can get in this thing and wonder around the lab" he says. 

"So I'm your lab rat?" he questions. Tony just shrugs.

Thor smiles. "I seam to have made the right choice in people to care for my brother, Tony please take care of my brother for I have to return to Asgard, I'll be back in a few days to see how you two are getting along." 

"Me and Hamtaro here are going to get along just fine" laughs Tony. 

Thor leaves the lab a smile on his face that Tony and his brother are getting along. Loki lays back on the plush bed with a book he grabbed from the book shelf. His back popping rather loudly as he stretches out. 

"You know Stark-" Loki starts

"Its Tony" says Tony.

"Fine Tony, you didn't have to be this nice to me." Loki looks over to the inventor. "I have to ask, why?" 

Tony smiles, "Because, I didn't want to admit it in front of your brother but I do see alot of me in you, and not in the dirty sense of that phrase" he laughs. "Plus I think you could actually assist me in my lab being that size, getting to parts of my suits I can't" 

Loki dropped his book and stared at Tony. "You trust me to help you with your suits?" he asks a sly grin on his face. 

"Well you know over time not right away" Tony laughs. "And not with that creepy grin of yours, by the way I'm hungry are you?" he asks.  
"Famished" replies Loki. 

"You like pizza?" Tony smiles

"Never had it before" Loki replies with a look of confusion. "Guess I'll give it a try."


	2. A Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's done some reading..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i skipped some stuff but i might get into how he learned all this stuff in my next chapter. but for now.. more hamtaro puns! lol

After a few days Tony and Loki get into a daily habit of tinkering in the lab with Tony slowly trusting Loki to come out of the cage and help out on some of the smaller projects. The engineer laughs watching as his tiny companion drawing up something on a piece of paper using a piece of graphite. 

"What are you making plans for there Oxnard?" he laughs. 

Loki glares at him. "If you must know, Laura" he says catching Tony off guard with the name.

"Oh someone's been watching cartoons while I'm asleep" he laughs. 

"Anyway, stupid names aside, your computer has aloud me to do some research and I think you might be able to make this thing." Loki says handing Tony the blueprints. 

Tony looks them over a grin on his face. "You want someone to play with don't you?" he smiles. "How in the world did you figure out how to make something like this?" says tony as he walks over to his spare parts table gathering some parts. "I mean really a shrink ray?, you are aware we can end world hunger with this by shrinking people or better putting a reverse on this and making their food bigger." says Tony as he rambles on. 

"I care not for your mortal problems, I only wish to have someone so I'm not so lonely, plus agent Barton has been sneaking into your room at night and trying to take me." he growls "that's why I take these "cat naps" as you call them during the day" 

Tony looks to the project that Loki is now working on. "Shit, he must have disabled Jarvis. damn yeah no, I understand you now, but who's going to want to be your roommate?" he asks.

"Why you Stark, Thor did entrust you with me and we do seem to get along quite well." he smirks. 

"But then who watches us?" Tony asks. "I mean I could just.. no that's dumb." he says. 

The door to the shop opens as Bruce walks in, he's more calm around Loki now that he's tiny and powerless. his inner beast just has to laugh to himself seeing the "puny god" like this now. 

"Hey you two." he says with a smile. 

"Dr.Banner" Loki says smoothly. "Would you like to have two lab rats?" he asks. 

Bruce looks at him questioningly. "That would help in my studies, but how can you get me them? your not going to chase them around the kitchen are you? cause I'm sure a rat can take you out." he laughs. 

Tony stifles a laugh at that. "Aww come on mean green he can take'em if he had a butter knife" he adds in. 

Loki growls tossing a screw at Tony's arm. "No Doctor, I mean human lab rats." 

Bruce clears his throat. "Are you volunteering Loki?" he asks.

"Myself and Anthony here, well as soon as he builds my contraption I've come up with." Loki says crossing his arms. 

"Tony what is he talking about?" Bruce asks. 

"Well, hamsters get lonely" he laughs. "And my little Bijou here wants a cage mate and demands it be me, he gave me designs for a shrink ray and well, Bruce it's tempting! I think I might do it if only for a little while." Tony says excitedly. 

Bruce sighs, "Tony your crazy, but I'm not stopping you. This is actually going to be interesting to see." he says giving a half smile. 

Tony pats Bruce on the back. "Awesome! I'm starting right away. Jarvis order a bigger cage you know what we like to have and I need it to have a working work shop! also music!" 

"Right away sir" replies the AI as he begins blaring "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath.

Tony smiles as he beings the wiring looking over Loki's outlines. Loki looks up watching as Bruce smiles at Tony then turns to leave. He stops for a second to look at the tiny god, he laughs softly.

"You know, your getting him out of so many boring meetings by doing this" Bruce says.

Loki smiles. "I realize this, the woman named pepper will be displeased with me no doubt." 

"Beyond displeased" Bruce says. "But he's most happiest when he's working in his workshop he's not good with meetings it's why he hired pepper, my thing is he has to basically give up his playboy ways just to become your cage mate." 

Loki looked up at Banner, "Oh don't you worry about that, I think I can still fulfill his needs in that department." 

Bruce blushes. "Oh-oh-my" he stutters. "I better go now, let me know when you two are ready for me." he says in a hurry. 

Loki calls after him. "Wont be for a few days doctor" he laughs. 

Tony looks over with a questioning look on his face. "What did you say to him? He looked awfully red on his way out." 

"Oh nothing much, just told him I was willing to help you out in a few ways." he smiled while looking at his fingernails.


	3. Loki's a quick learner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more on how Loki came up with the "shrink ray" now know as the "ray" also Thor pop's by with a present from mom! <3

The next day Tony was working on the “Ray” while Loki hung out in his cage running on the wheel that Tony thought would be funny to put in. Tony now trusted the ex-god not to get into trouble so he left the door to his cage open. He stopped working for a moment to watch him running on the wheel when Loki noticed he stopped and looked at the Engineer. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Oh, nothing just a question about the ray is all” says Tony.

Loki took off his sweaty shirt and tossed it to the side as he walked out of the cage. “Whats wrong with it?” he asks.

“Damn” Tony says quietly noticing how pale Loki was. “Nothings wrong, just wondering how you came up with this whole thing is all.” he says.

The Trickster laughs. “Well remember when you gave me computer access and Jarvis’s assistance?” he asks but continues without an answer. “Well, I was able to get into S.H.I.E.L.D.’S files and transform their plans for a “death ray” into something less deadly and more mischievous” 

“Wait wait wait, S.H.I.E.L.D. has plans for a death ray?” questions Tony. 

“Well they did, the plans they had were configured for the Tesseract's power. As you know that is now in the hands of the All-father.” says Loki somewhat hissing the last part. 

“Heh, and how the rest of it works?” Tony asks. 

“Oh that's the simple part. Using the physics books and research papers I found from numerous science students from around the world I was able to compile the right facts and figures as you say.” Loki smiles as he leans against the corner of the cage. 

“Quick learner, I like that” Tony says as he turns back to his work. 

Loki looks over to the door to the lab seeing the form of his brother and he hurries back into his cage. “Tony! close the cage door, you know Thor’s rule” he says.

Tony reaches over to close the cage just as Thor walks in. “BROTHER! how is the man of iron treating you?” he booms.

“Just fine Thor, and I’m not your brother.” he says. he takes note of something Thor has in his hands. “Thor, what is that you have?” he questions. 

“These? oh they are Idunn’s apples mother requested I bring you some, you might not have your powers but you are still of Asgard.” he opens the cage and offers the apples to Loki. “Mother requested that father re-size the apples for you.” he smiles as Loki takes the basket from Thor’s large hand. 

“Will you give my thanks to mother?” asks Loki. He disowned his father but he will never disown his mother, he absolutely loved and adored his mother in her eyes he did no wrong. 

“I will brother.” Thor smiles before turning to Tony. “And Tony what is that you are working on?” he asks. 

“Oh this? Just some prototype that S.H.I.L.E.D. wanted me to look over and tweak.” he lied. Spending time with the God of lies will do that to you. 

“Looks to be unsafe, do be careful an try not to blow you or my brother up.” Thor laughs patting Tony roughly on the back.

“Trying not to big guy” Tony smiles. “So what else brought you to Midgard?” he asks.

“Ah, lady Jane and I have a date tonight so I have to leave soon.” Thor says as he turns to leave. 

“You two play nice” Tony laughs as Thor gives a wave as he exits the lab. 

Once Thor has gone Tony returns to his work as Loki snacks on an apple. He glances over his eye brow raised in question watching the faces the god makes. Loki licks the juice from the apple from his lips as he glances up at Tony with a grin.

“When you’re my size you can have one.” he smiles. 

“Can I make Asgardian appletini’s with them?” he asks. 

“I don't know what those are but I guess you could.” Loki shrugs as he heads to the top level of his cage to retrieve a book. 

“Let me tell you they are tasty drinks” he says with a smile as he drops the screw driver on his foot. 

Loki rolled his eyes with a laugh as he leafed through his book. He glanced up from his book to see Tony still watching him. “Why are you still staring at me?” Loki asked. 

“Can't help it, never got to watch you before you know with you throwing me out of the window and everything.” he said with a laugh. 

“Well its creepy, keep working you can watch me more from inside the cage.” Loki smiles. 

“Ok, ok” Tony says. He gets back to work with Loki lounging on the plush bed reading. “But there better be something for me in there” Tony mutters. 

“What was that?” asked Loki.

“Nothing, just making a non mental note.” Tony says.


	4. The Late Night Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton pays our favorite tiny god a visit only to be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short. i really meant to have 2 chapters up tonight but some family stuff came up and i only had time for this short chapter.

A week has passed since Tony started work on the “Ray” he was doing some final tweaks. Loki was snacking on an apple watching from Tony’s shoulder. Both men were smiling like idiots when the last piece of the gadget snapped into place. 

“It’s finished!” exclaimed Tony. 

Loki slides down the engineers arm. “Now what to test it on?” he questions. 

Tony thinks for a moment before aiming the “Ray” at one of his older suits gauntlets and pulling the trigger. A bright blue light shot out of the tip of the gun hitting the objects in question and shrinking them down. 

“YES!” yelled Tony. He rushed over to pick up the tiny gauntlets and walked back over to Loki and handed them to him. “Put these on, there currently not working but they still pack a punch so tomorrow we’ll test this thing out on me.” 

Loki put on the heavy iron gauntlets. “I can see how these would hurt someone.” he smiled. “Barton wont know what hit him.” 

Tony smiles. “Now take your pick, ride on my shoulder up to the room or in the cage?” he asks. 

“I’ll take the cage for now.” he says getting into the cage the gauntlets still on his hands. 

The two head upstairs and ready themselves for bed Tony hyped for tomorrow he places the “Ray” next to him on the other nightstand and Loki’s cage on the other. Tony settles into bed as Loki does the same both of them able to sleep peacefully for once. Barton waits in the shadows waiting for the right moment when both of them had been asleep long enough. 

“Now’s my chance” Clint says silently to himself. He sneaks in opening Loki’s cage and grabbing the tiny god. “I’m going to have my revenge.” he growls but slips his voice going loud enough to pick up on Jarvis’s sensors. 

Loki is jolted awake and too slow to grab the gauntlets that are laying next to his bed on the floor. "Barton unhand me!" he growls

Loki struggles against Barton’s grasp trying to yell to wake up Tony. The lights come on to fifty percent as it shocks Tony awake who rolls over not thinking and grabbing the “Ray” and shooting the beam at the intruder without warning. He freezes realizing what he did and leans over the side of the bed looking at the tiny and confused look on Barton’s face. Loki sits rubbing his back but laughing almost hysterically at the turn of events. 

Tony covers his mouth. “Oh shit” he mumbles. 

Barton looks up at him with a glare. “Fix this now” he demands sending a glare at Loki who is still laughing. “And you shut up!” he growls as he begins walking towards the god. 

“Now now we’ll have none of this” says Tony picking up Barton and Loki from the floor. “I’ll fix you when you stop trying to attack my little Panda.” orders Tony.

“Well what do we do now?” asks Loki, trying to steady himself in the palm of Tony’s hand.

“Well, you get your apples out of your cage and I have a plan for the tiny hawk here” grins Tony.

Tony places Loki back inside his cage to fetch his things while he watches over Clint. “You know who’s always wanted a pet.” he grins. 

Clint just sits in Tony’s hand a pissed off look on his face. Loki climbs back out of the cage to sit on the nightstand his things wrapped up in a towel. Tony reaches over placing tiny hawk into the cage and shutting the door. 

“Come on Loki were going for a walk.” he says as he watches the god put his things down and climb up onto his shoulder. 

Tony quickly writes a note before picking up the cage and walking out his door. The three of them take the elevator down a few floors before stepping out and walking down a long hallway. Tony places the cage on the floor placing the note on the top that reads. “Nat, heard you wanted a pet. Hope you like it Love Tony.” He ties the door shut so Clint cant escape and he wonders back up to his suite with Loki. 

“Sorry I had to give away your home there Snoozer, Jarvis said the other cage will be here tomorrow” he says looking up at a nearby clock. “Or rather later today” he laughs. 

Loki just shrugs. “If you trust me enough I’ll spend the rest of the night on your bed, just don't roll over on me” he says with a hint of amusement. 

Tony smiles as they get back into the room. “Alright, I trust you” he says as he places Loki on the extra pillow on his bed. “You need a blanket?” he asks. 

“If you have one my size” Loki replies almost politely. 

Tony rummages through his sock drawer pulling out a ankle sock. “I barely wear these so its clean.” he says putting it on the pillow for Loki. 

Loki examines the sock before determining that its not dirty an its not going to kill him. and he burrows into it like a sleeping bag. “Its soft at least” he says with a yawn. 

“Your welcome” Tony replies as he turns off the lights facing Loki and falling back to sleep.


	5. Loki is going to miss riding on Tony's Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally Loki size! yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i love and it also somewhat explains why we cant just enlarge Loki.

It was ten am when the two of them finally got up and motivated. Tony walked out of the bathroom his eyes on Loki who was sitting on the pillow still in his pajamas. The engineer made a made a amused face at the gods silky black and green PJ's. 

“Looks like I need to get you some suitable clothing seeing as Clint has yours now.” smirks Tony. 

“Well your going to be joining me, why not shrink down your entire closet and bring it with you.” suggests Loki. 

Tony points at Loki. “You have an idea there” he swiftly slides over to the nightstand and gets the “Ray” and points it at his closet. He fires it as the blue light shoots out and soon his clothing is reduced to Barbie sized.

Tony walks over picking up a pair of pants and a shirt gently and walks back to Loki. Handing it to the god he watches as Loki has no problems undressing in front of him. Loki looks down at the shirt he was handed and laughs at the image. 

“Tony, isn't this the same shirt you were wearing when I tossed you out of the window?” he asks.

“Don;t remind me of that incident, but yes it is and its my favorite shirt so don't mess it up.” 

Loki puts his hands up defensively “Don't worry I wont damage your” he stops to read the shirt. “Black Sabbath” he smiles. 

Tony grabs up the remaining clothing as Loki grabs his basket of apples. Tony picks up Loki and places him on his shoulder as they exit the room. They walk into the elevator going past Tony’s lab to Loki’s surprise. The elevator opens up to Bruce’s lab and they walk in Tony all smiles as he approaches the scientist. 

“Brucey! are you ready!?” he says loudly. 

Banner jumps as he controls himself turning slowly in his seat. “I’m so happy you wont do this to me anymore once your his size.” Bruce says pointing to Loki. 

Tony laughs as he turns around setting Loki and the pile of clothing inside the new cage. The new cage is huge almost triple the size of Loki’s old one. It takes up two of Bruce’s work tables and is fully stocked with things for both Tony and Loki’s enjoyment. a small enclosed lab just for Tony, a fully stocked library for Loki. To top it all off a pool and a bar for the both of them since the cage was stationary it was safe to keep the pool filled. 

Tony turned back to Bruce handing him the “Ray”. “Fire when ready.” he said. 

Bruce shakes, “Is it safe on humans?” he asks. 

“Well I kind of tested it on Clint last night.” he replies.

“Yes, I think he’s going to be the perfect pet for your dear Widow” Loki says loud enough for the two to hear him.

“YOU WHAT?!” yells Banner. “Your going to change him back to normal size right?” he asks almost in panic. 

“Calm down Jolly Green, I can change him back but only when I’m Loki’s size I installed a small reverse switch that can only be accessed by those who are of his size.” Tony reasons. 

Bruce calms slightly his breathing still heavy. “why haven't you tried using it on him and reversing Odin’s spell?” he asks. 

“And upset the All-father and prove that simple Midgardian technology can undo his magic, he would take pleasure in sending this planet to the dark ages again.” Says Loki.

“Point taken, well ok Tony if your sure then here we go.” says Bruce pointing the “Ray” towards him. 

“Fire!” commands Tony. 

Banner pulls the trigger and shoots Tony with the brilliant blue light. It sends a slight tingling sensation down his spine before the world around him begins to grow. The light dies down and Tony is now the size of a Ipod nano. Bruce lays down the gun and goes to pick up the tiny engineer, he places him into the cage with Loki. 

“Damn your still taller then me.” Tony says looking Loki up and down noticing that his shirt doesn't quite fit the tall frame of the god. 

Loki smirks. “Well if it helps any Dr. Banner is now taller then both of us.” he points out. 

“You have a point there, damn were short.” Tony laughs but begins to explore his new home. “I’m really going to like this. Wait there's only one bed.” he points out. 

“We’ll it is rather large an I don't snore.” Loki assures him. 

“Noted, well I guess that's alright I mean we did technically sleep together last night.” he laughs. 

Bruce looks at them funny. “Well are you going to switch the “Ray” so we can fix the Hawk?” he asks. 

Tony perks up. “Oh yes! right away.” he hops out of the cage and has Banner give him a lift over to the work table to press the reverse switch. “Annndd done!” he says.

“That's all?” says Banner.

“Yep, feel free to page Nat and Bird-brain” he laughs. 

Bruce puts Tony back in the cage once again as he gets Jarvis to send down Natasha and Clint. Its only about ten minutes before they see the shadow of Nat at the frosted Lab door. The door slides open and she walks in with Clint riding on her shoulder. 

“You wanted to see us Doctor?” she asks sweetly. 

“Yes, Tony reversed the “Ray” and we can restore Clint to his normal size now.” he replies. 

“Good, he’s starting to get annoying being this small. Not that he’s not annoying normal size” she jokes putting Clint onto the floor and stepping back. 

She notices the cage and begins talking with Tony as Bruce shoots Clint with the “Ray”. In no time Barton is back to his normal size patting himself down checking for side effects. Nat decides that Tony and Loki need some sort of punishment for turning her “boyfriend” into a Tiny pestering hawk. 

“You two need better outfits” she says. “I brought you just the thing.” she pulls out these tiny outfits most likely made for a children's toy. One is light brown with small round ears on the hood and a tiny pink tail. The other is white with big floppy ears and a small fluffy tail. “Put them on or I will crush you.” she says sternly. 

“I call the bunny suit!” says Tony nervously as he takes the suit and runs to put it on.

“Damn you Stark” Loki growls as he takes the hamster suit and follows Tony. 

Within moments the two come back out in the outfits. Nat Clint and Bruce busting out in a fit of laughter as they all three take out their phones and begin taking pictures. Tony tosses his arm around Loki just playing along all the while hating himself Loki just plain hating everything. 

“Oh man this is going to be my phones wallpaper” says Clint. 

Nat just laughs. “Alright you boys, I think you suffered enough me and Barton need to head off now Fury is after us to go back to Budapest” 

“Ugh not there again.” replies Barton as he’s dragged from the lab. 

once the lab is cleared of everyone except Bruce Tony leans over to Loki. “I’ll make it up to you later, we can even wear the suits.” he winks as he heads off to put his normal clothing back on. 

Loki stands still a soft blush creeping up on his cheeks, he soon shakes it off and follows after Tony to get re dressed.


	6. Pool Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki have a little fun in the pool till they get interrupted that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes this has a little bit of naughty-ness in it X3 there might be a bit more in the next chapter. an i'm holding on to one chapter cause i'm currently getting some art made of that chapter and i don't want to post it till it's done. you all will LOVE IT.

That night Bruce had said his goodnight's to the two as he shut the cage door. Heaven forbid they get into his chemicals and hurt themselves or damage the lab. Leaving a small lamp on in the corner of the lab for light for the two of them they lounge around the pool and talk. 

“So how do you like the new cage?” asks Tony. “I think its nice, the pool was a surprise to me tho i didn't order it.” he says. 

“Its an improvement to the last one. My favorite part has to be the expansive library upstairs.” Loki responds making a slight gesture. 

“Aww and here I thought you were going to say it was me” pouted Tony. 

Loki smiles “Your an added bonus.” he says standing from the lounge chair and heading to the bar. “Drink?” he asks. 

Tony laughs. “That's exactly what I asked you before you tossed me out the window. Does this mean I get to do that to you?” he asks still laughing. 

Loki huffs making himself a drink and returning to his seat. “I’d rather you not.” he states flatly. 

“Fine but I am going to do this.” Tony says as he gets up from his chair and does a cannon ball right into the pool getting Loki completely soaked. Coming out of the water he looks up at Loki a grin on his face. 

“Your in for it Stark.” Loki laughs jumping into the pool after him ducky ring in tow. In one swift motion he has Tony stuck in the small round inflatable duck. 

“Hey! no fair your using pool toys as bondage toys” Tony says wiggling against the rubber. 

The smile the flashes on Loki’s face was pure evil as he paddles out to the middle of the pool. “Ready to get wet?” he growls. 

“Am I ever.” purrs Tony kicking his feet lightly in the water.

Loki dives under the water pulling off Tony’s swim trunks, he grins as he see’s that the engineer is already halfway hard. He comes back up for air tossing the trunks aside as he slips his hands under the water to slip his own swim trunks off casting them aside to land somewhere next to Tony’s. He proceeds to pull off the ducky floaty that's holding Stark’s arms to his sides and keeping him from touching anything. 

“Good boy Tony” purrs Loki into Tony’s ear causing him to shiver. 

Tony takes no time to wrap his arms around the slender god. “How are you not sinking?” he asks.   
Loki laughs “Come on little Stark we’ll take this to a more shallow area” he teases pulling Tony back to a shallower area where Tony’s feet actually touch the bottom. 

Tony just glares at him but that is soon gone when Loki takes Tony’s mouth kissing him almost tenderly. Tony moans returning the kiss his hands wondering one winding its self into the god’s long black hair the other trailing down to land on his ass. Tony grins into the kiss as he grabs Loki’s ass causing the god to gasp and moan into the kiss and eventually brake it off. 

“I think we should make use of that bed” Tony breaths out. 

“Why I can just as easy take you here in this pool.” Loki grins backing Tony into one of the side walls of the pool. 

“You kinky little bitch” Tony purrs as he pulls Loki to him and kisses him again. 

Loki pulled their bodies close together and began rubbing against him. Both men moan out as their cocks slide alongside one another the water slicking them. Tony tosses his head back breathing heavy as he holds on to the God. 

“Fuck-” he breaths out. “The pool was a good idea” he says.

Loki just smiles as he grinds harder into Tony’s hip. “I think I can come to love the all fathers punishment.” he growls deeply into Tony’s ear as he nips at it. 

It was that moment that Jarvis buzzed in. “Sir Pepper is on her way down, she’s hell bent on speaking with you.” the A.I. announces. 

“Ahhgghh! why now?” Tony moans still pressed close to Loki. He presses a quick kiss to the god before pulling away. “Sorry babe, later on I promise” he says with a wink his cock still aching. 

Loki is quickly back on one of the lounge chairs legs crossed and towel covering his lower half. Tony still in the pool leaning against one of the edges telling Loki a half assed joke as Pepper walks in. Her heels making an annoying tapping sound across the tile floor of the lab as she walks towards the cage holding the two tiny men. 

“Tony what is the meaning of all this!?” she asks in a demanding tone. “You have all these meetings coming up you cant show up like this” she almost screams gesturing to his size.

“Now Pep’ we all know size don't matter, but money talks” he grins kicking his feet in the water. 

“And you trust yourself being locked up with that psycho!” she screams pointing at Loki. 

“Me?” asks Loki with a smirk pointing to himself. 

“Yes you” Pepper says. 

“Hey! leave Jingle out of this, I’m the one your mad at.” Tony states. “Look if you want I can still attend the meetings just not in person I can do it via video chat. If that calms you down any.” he says. 

Pepper sighs. “A little but I still don't trust Loki” she says. 

Loki looks up at her. “Miss Pepper.” he says. “If it helps you sleep any, the all father removed my powers and as of right now Anthony here is stronger then me.” he says with a smile. 

She looks at Tony. “Is this true?” she asks.

“Just ask Bruce, me and Boss here were sparing earlier for fun and i nearly tossed him halfway across our cage” he says. 

“My shoulder still hurts, you owe me a massage later Stark.” Loki laughs. 

Pepper just sighs. “Ok, well Tony we’ll discuss the meetings tomorrow and if Loki tries anything funny you call me and I’ll feed him to my cat.” she says with her business tone. 

“Alright Pep’ no problem.” Tony smiles. Pepper takes one last look at the cage before sighing and turning to leave. “Man, that was close” Tony says as the door finally closes and he turns to Loki. 

“So, Tony about my massage?” Loki purrs as he’s back in the water and pressed against Tony once again.


	7. Braking out to get some "Toys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki are tired of cage life they need some toys and where do they get toys? Tony's Lab!

It was still early in the night when the two finally exited the pool neither of them really tired. Tony dragged Loki down into the lab that was built in the cage to show him something. Once inside the almost replica of the Engineers real lab Loki followed him to a nearby table. 

“You made a second one? But why?” Loki asks.

Tony smiles. “You never know when we might want something, or to get into a little mischief” 

Loki smirks. “Oh you devil you, I have the best idea for this” he laughs. “We just need a reason for Thor to leave his hammer unattended.” 

Tony busts out with a fit of laughter. “That is too evil, but I like it” he says. “You know if I had a way up to my lab we could get one of my cars or even better two of my suits and have even more fun.” 

Loki gives him a quizzical look. “You’d trust me using one of your suits?” he asks. 

“Why the hell not, at this size the repulsor blasts arnt enough to harm anyone its more of a zap of static electricity” Tony says. 

“Mind if I paint it? Since red and gold are not my colors.” he asks.

“Fair enough, but first things first we gotta find a way out of here and up to my lab.” says Tony. 

Loki looks at the simple lock and shrugs as he motions for Tony. “Just help me wiggle this lever here and it should just slide out of the clasp.” he says reaching through the bars to begin moving the metal latch. 

Within moments they have it unlocked and the door pushes open. The pair steps out on to the table surface when Tony has an idea he runs back to his lab. He comes back with a pair of his Iron man boots he had shrunk while messing around with the “ray” they were in working condition. Grabbing Loki around the waist as he took off instructing Jarvis to give them a hand and open a few doors for them. Stopping only for a moment on the way up as to not be seen by Steve who was getting a late night snack. They made it to Tony’s lab finally it only took them an hour where had they been normal size only about twenty minuets. 

“Alright pick the one you want.” says Tony gesturing to the displays of armor. “But since you are a novice I’d suggest taking the mark IV it handles easier then the others.” 

They walk over to the massive displays as Tony grins rubbing the “Ray”. He points it at the mark IV and shoots and the blue light shines out encasing the suit and shrinking it down. Turning slightly as he points the “Ray” to his next target the mark VII repeating what he just did. Smiling he looks to Loki before walking past him and towards his cars. Firing the “Ray” at his silver Audi R8 Spyder and running over to it. 

“Loki pack the suits and come on were going back in style!” he shouts. The noise the car makes starting up sends excited chills down Tony’s spine as he drives over to where Loki is.

Loki has the last piece of the suits packed as Tony hops out of the car to help him pack them into the small compartment in the car. “Tony this vehicle is amazing.” Loki purrs running his hand along the front of the car. 

“Turning you into a car fan am I?” he asks opening the passenger door for Loki. 

Loki smirks. “Only the ones you like Stark.” he replies as he slides in. 

Tony once again starts up the car as they head back down to Banners lab. Loki’s long dark hair flowing as they speed through the hall ways and Tony almost attempts launching down the steps but pulls into the elevator. Loki reaches over and flicks on the radio only to regret it as he’s greeted with the middle half of “Chop Suey” from System of a Down. The engineer reaches over and presses the button for CD and killing the God’s hearing once again as AC/DC’s “TNT” blares out over the tiny speakers of the car. 

“STARK! WHAT IS THIS NOISE!?” yells Loki over the radio as he attempts to turn it down.

Tony laughs turning down the radio for him. “Sorry its what I listen to. I can change it to something less me” he laughs but stops and looking at Loki and says “I got the perfect song for you.”

He flicks through his CD’s while they are now speeding down the hall to Banners lab. Putting in a CD labeled “tonight the stars revolt” and turning to the right track. Power-man 5000‘s “When Worlds Collide” begins to play and Tony looks at Loki with a smile. 

“Song makes me think of you. Cause you know with you wanting to take over and everything.” he laughs.

Loki hits him lightly but then grabs on to his thigh as Tony makes a hard turn into the lab leaving marks on the floor. They come to a screeching halt in front of the table holding their massive cage as they hop out of the car. Tony begins to suit up and tells Loki he’ll teach him to use the suit tomorrow. He carries up Loki then the car that still holds the other suit. 

“If you want, feel free to start painting it.” says Tony.

Loki grins as he takes the armor and heads to the lab but soon returns. “Tony we gotta lock our cage back up.” he remembers. “Then if you would like you can help me paint.” he grins. 

Tony just laughs knowing exactly what Loki was insinuating. “Sure thing Pashmina” he laughs as they set to work locking up their cage so it looks like they never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darn didn't realize this was a short chapter. i'll make it up to yall with one about Loki learning to use the suit and if i get bored later i might color me some ironman armor XD


	8. When Banner is Away the Hamsters will play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner gets called off on an emergency leaving the boys alone with Tony's promise to call Thor. yeah he's been around Loki too long and picked up a bit of Loki's Silver tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some smut.. its been QUITE A LONG TIME since i wrote any kind of smut so i hope it came out ok. even tho i wrote it half awake wanting to get a chapter out to everyone :3 i really love the Kudo's and the comments you guys thank you so much for all the love <3 i didn't know my weird crappy story would be loved so much

The next morning Bruce enters quietly pressing the button on the coffee pot just brewing up some hot water for his tea. Walking past the cage he takes a quick look inside to see Loki and Tony curled up together on the bed. He cant resist as he take’s his Stark phone out and takes a quick picture of the two. 

“That's a keeper” He laughs silently. He turns fixing his tea as he starts on his work. 

Its another two hours before the homosapien hamsters wake up. Tony stretches out almost hitting Loki in the face with his arm. The god ducks and slides out of bed the blanket falling from around his slender hips. Both men had slept completely naked as their night pants had been stained with green and black paint. 

Banner turned in his chair hearing the noise. “Morning you--” he stops as his eyes land on a very naked Loki and a very naked Tony. “So you really meant it” he says turning back to his work a blush creeping up his face. 

Tony holds back a laugh as he goes to put something on Loki following suit. “Here put this on” Tony says tossing the god a few things as he picked out some things for himself. 

Loki began dressing a pair of black faded jeans with holes in the knees and a black tank top. Loki rolls his eyes “Stark, why in the nine am I wearing this?” he asks. 

Tony looked at him and smiled. “ Because, today you learn how to pilot the suit you got last night.” 

“Suit what suit Tony?” asks Bruce turning his attention to the cage. “How did you even get out of your cage?”

“Pepper left the door open” Tony shrugged “Me and Loki took the opportunity to head up to my lab and get a few things” he says his hand on his hip as he gestures with the other one. “Well me and Lapis wanted something fun to do during the day that wouldn't bother you.” Tony teases.

Bruce blushes. “Yeah I really don't want to hear that while I’m trying to work.” he says. 

“Will you keep this between us? all of this I mean” says Tony more sternly. 

Banner nods. “But I’m taking the suits at night cant have eather of you messing around.” 

“What you don't trust me? I thought we were science bro’s” Tony pouts. 

Loki stands by laughing softly. “Science bro’s?” he asks. 

Tony turns giving Loki a look. “Don't mock our friendship.” 

“I wasn't I think its cute” the god smirks. “So, are you going to teach me or not Tony.” Purrs Loki as he leans close to Tony.

Tony shivers. “Yeah right after coffee.” he shuffles past Loki towards the small kitchen.

Bruce just shrugs as he turns back to his work rolling his eyes. His phone rings as he answers it he stands up leaving the room to get a little bit more privacy. It isn't but a few moments later he walks back in and towards the cage.

“Guys I have to head to Guinea in West Africa to help out some sick kids. What do I do here?” asks Bruce. 

Tony smiles holding his coffee cup. “Go on Bruce, I’ll get up with Thor and he can watch over us for a while. And Bruce, Take one of the Stark jets.” Tony says taking a sip of his coffee. 

Bruce smiles wide. “Tony thank you, Loki behave” Bruce says packing his things and heading out of the lab in a hurry. 

Tony turns to Loki with a grin. “There’s really no rush to call your brother, we can have a day or two to our selves.” 

Loki growls pressing himself closer to Tony making him drop his now empty cup on the floor. Thankfully the cage is carpeted and it simply bounces and does not brake. The grin that crosses the god’s face is full of mischief and lust. 

“Lets practice with the suits later, for now I want you” Loki growls pulling Tony back to their bed. 

Tony is smiling like an idiot the whole way. “So getting dressed was pointless.” he joked. 

Loki said nothing as he tossed Tony to the bed pulling his clothing off and tossing it to the side. Tony reached up managing to pull off Loki’s shirt always loving the view of the pale god. Loki lifts Tony’s legs pulling off the bothersome pants. Just like the god Tony opted out of wearing any underwear and Loki purred. 

“Need help with those pants?” asks Tony his voice thick with lust. He attempts to sit up and help Loki with his pants when he’s pressed back to the bed. 

“ I've got it.” he growls as he manages to get them off with one hand. 

The engineer watches in awe as Loki balances perfectly on one leg to pull off his pants. The god smiles as he gets on top of the smaller man his mouth on his in a matter of seconds. Loki’s kiss was hard as he pushed for entrance to Tony’s mouth with his tongue. Tony aloud him in but battling for dominance in the process Loki winning in the end as they pull away for air. 

Tony grins “You may have won that round.” he presses his hips upwards running his length against Loki’s “But I can assure you I’ll win the next round.” he says. 

“Don't be so sure of that.” Loki replies pressing his hips back down grinding against the man below him.

He must have pressed down a little too much the feeling that ran through both men made them both moan out in unison. Loki reaches for one of the forgotten pairs of pants on the floor. He quickly finds what he was looking for as he pulls out the small tube from his pocket Loki moves himself lower down in between Tony’s legs. 

“Now for the fun part” Loki growls opening the tube and applying some to his fingers. Lifting up Tony’s legs he pressed in a finger watching as the engineer’s face twisted into a look of pure pleasure. 

Tony’s no stranger to being with men but just looking at the size of Loki he was going to need allot of prep. “More” pleaded Tony as he pushed down on Loki’s finger. 

Loki laughed as he pushed in another finger this time moving the two appendages in and out and scissoring them as he does so. For good measure Loki pushes in one more finger and repeats his actions watching as Tony moans and writhes beneath him wanting more. When Loki withdraws his fingers Tony whimpers at the loss but that's soon gone as its replaced with the feeling of Loki’s rather large cock. 

“Tell me you want it Tony” he purrs not daring to move. 

“Loki- you suck” he moans out but gives in. “I want it” 

“How do you want it?” Loki purrs making Tony shiver under him. 

“Fast and Hard” Tony growls out. 

Loki smiles as he starts thrusting in and out of Tony with hard rapid thrusts. Tony moans grabbing the sheets under him his knuckles turning white. 

“Fuck- Loki-this is amazing” he says as his hole body is being rocked back and forth. 

Loki grins as he tilts Tony’s legs just right angling his whole body as he slams in hitting something deep inside him. Tony sees stars as he moans loudly urging Loki to do it again as he rocks his hips in time with the god’s actions. Loki obliges and hits the spot again making the engineer shake below him with an oncoming orgasm. 

Tony goes to reach for his for his forgotten appendage but Loki slaps his hand away his own slender fingers wrapping around it and stroking Tony along with the rolls of his hips. Tony was putty in Loki’s talented hands as he brought him over the edge. Spilling his seed into Loki’s hand with a moan as the god continued to thrust into him. It wasn't long after when the god came moaning out Tony’s name as he came inside the playboy. 

“Shit-” Breathed out Tony. “That was amazing” 

Loki smirked as he pulled out of Tony and laid next to him. “ I've had centuries of practice” he replies. 

Tony yawns. “well, guess its a good thing I wanted to sleep in anyway” he laughs.

Loki shoots him a funny look before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him in close. “Well we have all day now.” he says. 

The two rest for a while before repeating their previous actions. Tony then drags Loki to the shower for a little bit more fun. The suits were going to wait, they kept telling themselves that Loki’s suit still needed to dry from being painted. The whole day wasn't a total loss they did at least remember to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Lapis is from the Hamtaro series but she never made it to any of the Sub'd anime's she's only in the Dub'd versions.


	9. Loki learns how to use the suit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally teaches Loki how to use the suit. then they decide to cause a little mischief. 
> 
> this chapter does hint at a bit of Thorki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ran away with me XD but i think it turned out alright .

The next morning Tony and Loki finally decide to work with the suits. Loki grabs his newly painted green and black mark IV suit. They repeat the actions of how they got out of the cage the other night and Tony lifted the god with the suit to the floor so they could test. Once inside his suit Tony gives him instructions via the mic link he has installed. 

“Alright Loki put some power into the boot thrusters to lift off the ground” Tony instructs. 

The god stands there for a moment before his suit fires up and lifts him slightly off the ground. “Like this?” he asks.

“Exactly like that, ok now power to the gauntlets and stand like I’m standing” The engineer says putting his hands out to the side. 

Loki follows instructions again but puts a little too much power and blasts into one of the near by desks. Sitting up he puts a gauntlet clad hand to his helmet “Shit that hurt” he said. 

Tony laughed at Loki’s use of cuss words. “Your cute when you cuss” he teases as he flies over to help Loki off the floor. 

Loki glares flipping the face plate of the helmet up. “Did you have this much trouble when you made these things?” he asks.

“Oh god’s yes, I damaged my Malibu house a few of my cars and half of my lab.” he says with a laugh. “You how ever are catching on pretty fast.” he extends his hand helping Loki up.

Loki accepts as he stands up wobbling a bit in the bulky suit. “Good to know.” he says looking to Tony with a grin. 

They keep at it for a few hours before Loki finally gets the hang of it and begins zipping around the lab. Tony grins as he takes off giving chase sneaking up behind him as he ready's to grab him. Loki can sense him and swerves out of the way only to knock into a beaker on banners desk and smashing it to hell. 

He stops and hovers in the air as the liquid from the beaker is split all over the papers on the desk. Loki curses to himself as he hurries to collect the sheets of paper that are way bigger then him. “Stark! Don't just stand there help me!” he shouts.

Tony laughs as he flies over helping Loki. “I wonder what was in that beaker. I’ll have to give Bruce a call later, we’ll tell him Thor did it” he laughs. 

Loki laughs. “Yeah the big oaf is supposed to be watching us.” he says moving the papers to a different table. 

Tony watched Loki “You really got the hang of that suit.” he says with a smile.

“I guess, I’m still getting used to it and all the things it can do.” he says. 

The engineer laughs. “Whats say we take these out of the lab and for a race through the tower?” 

Flipping open the mask again. “Your insane Stark.” he says arching an eye brow. “But your on.” 

“Alright first one to my room wins. On the way back we’ll use this baby and spread some mischief.” Tony says clipping on the tiny “Ray” 

“Can we shrink the hawks bow?” Loki asks. 

“Oh yes, and Captain Spangly’s Shield.” Tony laughs. 

“Thor made the right choice in putting me in your care Tony” Loki purrs as he flies over to him the helmet still flipped up. 

Tony slides his arm around Loki’s waist and growls. “Well then should we skip the race and just wreak some havoc instead?” he asks. 

“I love that plan.” replied Loki as they headed out of the lab. 

The two sneaked up to the living room where Steve always left his shield on the couch despite Tony telling him not to. It was easily found Loki hovered beside Tony as he fired the “Ray” and shrinking the shield to the size of a drink coaster. Busting out in laughter as they headed to the next target Clint he was out with Natasha on a “not date - date” so getting into his room was easy. They searched for the bow and arrows Loki finally locating them under the bed. 

“Found them Tony!” announces Loki as he pulls them out using the suits strength. 

“Perfect” he grins once again firing the “Ray” and reducing the assassin's weapons to mear tooth picks. 

“What else can we hit?” questions Loki excitedly. 

“Well your brother isn't home, want to see if he left his hammer?” Tony’s grin turns evil. 

Loki’s grin mimics that of Tony’s. “Oh you read my mind.” 

They take off for Thor’s room as they hear Steve screaming from the living room. Almost crashing into each other as they laugh. It doesn't take them long before they are standing in front of Thor’s door. The gap under neath is tall enough for them to roll under they stop and take a look around. 

“Never seen Thor’s room before.” says Tony. “Weird” he says taking in some of the trophies that had been brought from his room in Asgard. 

“Ppfftt stupid Thor and his trophies, my room in Asgard is more impressive then this I can assure you Tony.” he says. 

An idea hits Tony. “You wanna get back at your brother?” he grins.

“As much as he’s not my brother, yes I would.” he replies. 

Tony pulls Loki close. “Lets fuck on his bed. Or better yet in our current size we can do it on his pillow.” he grins. 

Loki puts his hands on Tony’s armor clad shoulders. “You are disgusting, Lets do it.” 

They strip off the armor putting it where they can grab it if they needed to get out quick. Tony took over this time striping Loki of his clothing and then himself of his own. Bending Loki over onto the pillow he stops to look around for some form of lube finding a bottle of lotion by the bed. Tony shivers at the thought of what Thor thinks of at night with that lotion. But he walks over and climbs up pressing on the top letting the lotion drip onto the desk. Putting enough in his hand he clambers back over to where Loki is still on his stomach waiting. 

“Hurry up Stark.” He growls. 

“I’m coming” Tony laughs to himself. 

“You will be soon enough.” purrs Loki shaking his ass. 

Tony gets behind him just applying the lotion to the god’s ass and sticking a finger deep inside of him. Loki moans urging Tony to do more, the engineer obliges and proceeds to fill the god with two more fingers moving them in and out stretching him. Getting Loki to his knees he pulled his fingers out replacing them with his stiff cock. Tony takes no time getting a rhythm as he thrusts into the god making him moan loudly. Loki buries his head in the pillow case his hands almost ripping it apart at the pleasure Tony was giving him. 

“Agh- Tony, harder” Loki growls into the pillow rocking back against him. 

“You-got it” Tony breaths out picking up his pace a bit doing what Loki had done a day ago and found his prostate. Brushing his cock against the sensitive ball of nerves making Loki cry out.

“Fuck To-Tony!” he cries. The almost forgotten member hanging stiffly between Loki’s legs begging for release. 

Tony reaches around grabbing hold of Loki’s Cock and pumping it the lotion that remained on his hand helped from him chafing. “Come on my little hamster Cum for me” he purrs stroking him as he continues to thrust into him. 

“Oh ye-yes, mo-more.” Loki begs not realizing he had. He continues to rock his hips into Tony’s thrusts and to his touch. 

Tony growls as he hits Loki’s prostate again squeezing on his cock just at the base. “Cum for me” Tony says almost as a command. 

Loki cant hold back any longer as he moans spilling his seed onto Thor’s pillow beneath him. “Oh gods Tony” he pants his hair a mess as he face plants into the pillow. 

Tony feels Loki tighten around him and cant hold on any longer he growls holding on to Loki’s hips as he thrusts in deep releasing himself inside of the god. “Fuck, Loki that was amazing.” he growls. 

Suddenly they hear someone heading towards the room and quickly grab the suits and fall to the floor with a small thud. They drag the suits under the bed to hurry up and suit up and get out of there. The door opens as Thor stomps in walking over to sit on his bed the two see his feet and begin silently laughing when they notice that he’s picked them up to lay down. 

“Why is my pillow wet” Thor asks to his empty room. 

Tony has to cover his mouth cause of the laugh that wants to erupt from it. Loki how ever is suited up and wanting to take a look. But before he even moves they hear the bed creak and they freeze. The sound of the pillow being flipped and then the sound of clothing being pulled down. They looked at each other there is no way they were staying for this. The failure sound of the lotion bottle made that decision as they began to quietly make their way to the door. 

“Oh-Brother.” moans Thor from above them. 

Loki makes a sick face as he waves his hand screw the quiet route he was out of there NOW. Running towards the door with Tony in tow as they shimmied under the door both of them glancing up to see Thor was too far gone to notice them at all. They took off back down the hall way Loki’s suit doing spins in the air. 

“Oh my god’s that was the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed.” he groaned. 

Tony chimes in. “Well technically he isn't your brother.” 

“That's not the point Tony, I detest Thor and that was just wrong and just nasty” Loki says as he turns his head looking at Tony.

“Loki watch out!” Tony yells but its too late Loki slams full force into a wall. “Shit” mumbles Tony as he flies over picking up the unconscious god. “Come on Loki wake up” he says shaking him.

Loki doesn't stir so Tony takes it upon himself to scoop up the god and starts flying back to the lab. He kicks in the power boosts making it back to the Lab in no time flat and going straight to the cage. Tony begins ripping off Loki’s armor as he lays him onto the bed running off to get a cool rag for his head. 

“Come on Loki come back to me” Tony says placing the rag on his head.

Loki groans his eyes out of focus as he blinks up at Tony. “What happened?” he asks.

“You got distracted and hit a wall, just stay still and try and get your head together.” Tony says resting his hand lightly on Loki’s stomach. 

Loki falls back to sleep and Tony worries so he doesn't leave the god’s side but he does give a call to Bruce. The good doctor gives him directions on how to handle what has happened and asks where Thor was when it happened. Tony lies and Banner believes him as he hangs up and lets Tony get back to helping Loki. All night long Tony stays with Loki waking him every hour to give him water and the first hour he gave him a few aspirin from Banner’s lab. 

“Man I hope your going to be alright.” says Tony. Its around 2am when he climbs into the other side of the bed wrapping a protective arm around him. “I’m right here Hamtaro.” he purrs. 

Loki gives a happy sigh as he rolls to his side wrapping his arm around Tony. Burying his head into Tony’s neck. “Thank you Tony.” he says softly.

Tony just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on Tony will just call Loki eather Hamtaro or his actual name X3


	10. Uh Oh they've been caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki had been found out about sneaking out. and Thor finds out about Tony's "Ray"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little short i know i'm sorry i kind of blanked a bit on this one but i promise the next one will be funny X3 also i drew art for my next chapter but i suck at drawing at Loki so beware of that. but i do have someone drawing me better art of what i drew kind of lol so yall will enjoy that.

The next day the boys awoke late Loki feeling much better. He rolled to his side with a smile. “Tony, wake up I’m starving.” he says nudging him with his foot. 

Tony opens one eye to look up at Loki. “give me a few more moments” he grumbles as he wraps his arms around Loki pulling him close. 

The god rolls his eyes, looking towards the door he hears something. “Did you hear that?” he asks trying to sit up.

“Nope.” Responds Tony. 

Just then Thor walks through the door of the lab voice booming. “Brother! are you awake?” he asks but stops and looks around noticing the empty lab. “Where is the man of iron and Dr. Banner?” he asks walking to the cage.

Tony grumbles as he rolls towards the voice. “I’m in here big guy.” he announces. “Bruce got called off to Africa” he finishes. 

“Tony, how did this happen? did my brother regain his magic?” he asks. “Loki you turn him back right now.” Thor demands. 

Loki huffs. “I did not do this to him, he did it to himself.” 

“Lies!” Thor shouts. 

“ Whoa whoa! there Point Brake Loki is right on this one.” Tony interjects “I built a device that pretty much shrinks anything.” 

Thor looks at Tony not believing a word of it. “Prove it to me.” 

“Fine then put up your hammer.” Tony says with a grin as he stands up from the bed to go get the “Ray”

Thor hesitates but places his hammer on the table across from the cage. Tony walks to the bars of the cage and aims the gun at the hammer and fires. Before the thunder god’s eyes he watches as his hammer is reduced to the size of a cell phone charm. He stands baffled looking between Tony and his now tiny hammer. 

“Change it back” says Thor. “I believe you now.” 

Tony laughs as he presses a small button on the side of his “Ray” and firing it at the hammer once again restoring it to its normal size. “And I know what your going to say, Loki was lonely and he wanted me as a cage mate.” he shrugs “How could I refuse” he laughs. 

“Brother why him and not me?” Thor questions. 

“Simple, you annoy me and your not my brother.” Loki spits. “Plus Stark is more interesting” he says wrapping an arm around the engineer. 

Thor just pouts. “Well who is watching you two while Banner is away?” he questions.

Tony looks at Loki. “We are watching each other. I can assure you we have not left this cage” he says crossing his fingers behind Loki’s back. 

Just then Steve and Clint stormed into the lab with their tiny weapons in hand. They marched over to the cage where Thor was standing presenting their miniature items. Thor shot Tony a look as Loki covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Well we did leave for a little while last night.” he corrects himself. 

“Tony what did you do to my precious shield?” Steve asks. 

“Oh I’ll tell you what they did, they miniaturize it to mess with us.” Clint said as he looked right at Loki. 

Tony laughed. “Come on guys no need to get mad I can easily fix them.” he says pointing to the table where Thor’s hammer sits. “Put them there and I’ll reverse it, good as new” he says. 

“It seems your friends cant take a joke” whispers Loki. 

Barton glared “What did he just say?” he asks.

Tony looks up at Barton. “He asked me for a drink after were finished with all this.” he says convincingly.

Clint just huffs as he puts his bow and arrows on the table next to Steve's shield. “Just fix this” He says with pissy tone. 

“Then will you all leave?” Tony asks. 

They all nod in agreement even Thor, watching as Tony turns towards the table again pointing the “Ray” at the tiny weapons. He fires as the shield and bow become normal size once again he presses the switch to change it back to miniaturize. Steve Clint and Thor retrieve their things before exiting the lab. 

“Bye” Tony says sarcastically. 

Loki laughs as he walks off to get something. “Wait here Tony I got something for you.” he says.

Tony stands as he looks around for a tank top to put on since all he had on was a pair of sweat pants. As he’s pulling one on he turns almost bumping into Loki who has returned he was holding something. Tony examined the golden item in the god’s hands till he realized it was one of the apples that Loki had promised him. 

“For you Tony” Loki purrs handing Tony the apple. 

Tony takes the apple and begins to eat it. “These are amazing Loki.” he says. 

The god smiles “The’ll also extend your life.” he says watching as Tony takes another bite. 

Tony smiles as he continues to eat the shiny golden apple. The juice leaking down onto his chin as Loki takes the opportunity to tilt Tony’s head up and lick the juices away. Tony shivers loving that but not stopping his eating of the life extending apple. 

He tosses the core to the side. “So your plan is to make me basically immortal so you can keep me as a pet.” Tony grins. “I can get used to this.” he says. 

“Not as a pet Stark.” Loki says. “I want you as my immortal lover.” he growls as he leans down pressing his lips to the shorter mans. 

Tony wraps his arms around Loki as they deepen the kiss tongues battling for dominance as they growl. Pulling apart to breath Tony just nods his head “You got me Loki.” he says. “I’m all yours” 

“Good” Loki purrs. 

The lab door opens just as the two of them are lost in another kiss as Thor walks back in. Thor isn't mad but he watches for a while before leaving again deciding that he’d punish the two tomorrow. Walking back out to find Clint so he could show him how the plastic hamster balls worked that Tony had ordered.


	11. Of hamster balls and Chinese food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor found out how those hamster balls work.. also Loki opens up a bit to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! extra chapter for today! :D

The next morning was unpleasant awaking to the sound of Thor’s booming voice. Loki growled wanting to just roll over and go back to sleep but his brother was having none of that. Tony wanted to do just the same but as they were both grabbed up by Thor’s large hand it proved impossible. 

“Ugh Thor let go of us you oaf” Loki growls trying to wiggle out of Thor’s grasp. 

They had no more time to protest before they were both dropped into small plastic balls. The round balls had air holes and were clear and Tony realized exactly what they were. Thor grins as he places the tops on top of the two separate balls. 

“Now play nice” he says placing them on the floor. 

Tony looked over at Loki who was less then pleased. “The damn hamster balls” he says. 

Loki shot him a look. “The what?” he asks. 

“There small round balls built for hamsters to run in I bought these for you before I knew you weren't going to be a pest.” Tony sighs. “Looks like Thor wants us separated while were out “playing” its sucks” he says making air quotes when he said playing. 

“Stupid over protective Thor.” grumbles the god as he sits in the ball and pout rolls around the lab. 

Tony quickly makes use of his as he begins to run around in his rather enjoying it. He runs over Thor's large foot a few times to show his disapproval about these things. The thunder god ignores it sitting himself down in a nearby chair to watch. 

“This is your punishment for the trouble you both have caused I hope you know not to do it again.” he says lightly kicking Loki’s ball with this foot. 

The ball jolts causing Loki to jump and face plant into the ball. “You stupid oaf!” he yells.

Thor laughs. “Call me all the names you want to brother you are too small and puny to do any damage.” 

This causes Tony to stop slowly rolling his ball over to Loki. “Try not piss him off too much I don't want him to take you away from me.” Tony whispers through the air holes. 

Loki looks to him. “Ok I’ll do it for you.” he whispers back. 

“Now come on Come roll with me!” Tony says as he rolls to the far end of the lab with Loki following closely. 

Thor watched the two roll around for about an hour before gathering them both up and removing them from the balls. He placed them back inside the cage and asked them what they would like for lunch. Tony was ahead of him placing the order to a local Chinese place making sure to get extra so they could have it for dinner too just to keep Thor away for the night. Once lunch was over they convinced Thor to leave so Tony could work in his lab and Loki could go read. Thor agreed and told them to call him if they needed him and that he would return again in the morning to check on them. 

“He’s so annoying” says Tony walking to the pool and not to his lab. 

Loki smiled following suit. “You now see what I've had to live with my entire life.” 

Tony helped Loki out of his clothing as Loki returned the favor. “I now feel sorry for you, and I completely understand the whole taking over the planet thing.” he laughs as he gently pushes the god into the pool. 

“That's where your wrong Tony, I was not in my right mind when that whole fiasco went down.” He says relaxing into the water. 

Tony cocks and eye brow at him. “Oh?” as he enters the pool. 

“Yes, I fell from the Bifrost into deep space much like you saw when you took that missile into the portal.” he looks down into the water. “The leader of that alien army was called Thanos and he first used that scepter on me to control my actions here on Midgard.”

Tony looks at Loki. “Yeah your eyes did look a little more bluer that day, now there green.” he says wrapping an arm around the god. 

“Green are my natural color but as you saw with both Selvig and Barton the blue in our eyes was unnatural” he continues. “But the all father would not listen to me when I spoke of this ailen army and their intentions with me.” he sighs. 

“And that's how all this happened.” says Tony making a small gesture to the cage and everything.

Loki nods.

“But Loki its not all bad, we still have fun and who know’s someday the all father will give you your magic back and if not then I can still make us a normal size and if he has a problem with it he can just suck it. With your lack of magic your no threat but you do know how to use the suits now but hell that could help us in the long run.” Tony smiles pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek.

Loki smiles as he turns in Tony’s half hug. “Thank you Tony, for everything.” He kisses Tony as they go into a sitting position in the shallow end of the pool. “There is one thing that I must ask you.” he says.

“What is it Hamtaro?” Tony smiles. 

“How in the world do you not shock yourself in this pool with that thing in your chest?” Loki laughs pointing to the arc reactor. 

Tony laughs hard. “It’s not made of electricity and its safe in this casing” he says tapping it. “even if i got water in the cavity behind it nothing would happen.” He continues. 

Loki smiles. “Lets not do that. I've seen you without that thing inside of you and I don't like it.” he says. 

Tony looks at him puzzled. “When did you see that?” he asks. 

“When Thor first came to earth I decided to pay this planet a visit of my own and I came upon you in your beach house dying of some kind of poising I could not help. That was the first time I saw you Stark and was bitten by this “Science Bug” as you and Banner call it.” 

The engineer stairs blankly at him. “wow” is all stark can manage. 

“Its why I decided you should get one of the apples should I ever get my hands on them again.” Loki says looking at Tony. 

Tony smiles softly. “I really appreciate it Loki.” 

The two of them stay in the pool for two hours just talking about their pasts. Loki was the first out of the pool as he headed to the bar for a drink fixing Tony a scotch and himself something more sweet. Tony leaves the pool taking his offered drink as they head down to watch movies on the mini flat screen Tony had snagged on the trip out when they got the suits. 

“Lets watch something funny shall we?” Tony suggests. 

“Sounds good to me.” Loki replies. 

Tony picks up a dvd and laughs. “Loki you gotta let me show you this one, every one keeps telling me that this Robert Downey JR guy looks just like me, I want your input” Tony says as he puts in the dvd. 

“Whats the movie?” asks the god.

“Due Date, it’s hilarious trust me.” Tony says as he drops down next to Loki on the couch and pressing play. 

The night continued like this the two of them watching funny movies and Loki did agree that Tony did in fact resemble the actor in the movie. Tony laughed as he went to fetch the rest of the Chinese food from earlier just opting to eat it cold. When he reached the couch he found Loki bent over laughing and pointing at the screen. It made Tony smile to see Loki smile even if it was over some silly movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised my crappy artwork for this chapter. http://fav.me/d5ogi6h 
> 
> the other pic i'm getting done wont be done for a while.


	12. Doughnut run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a hankering for doughnuts so him and Loki suit up and head out

Waking up on the couch the next day wasn't all that bad considering Tony was firmly wrapped around Loki. There was no sign of of Thor as he gently shook Loki awake. The god blinked awake staring up at the engineer.

“What is it?” he asks still half asleep.

“I’m starving and your brother isn't here.” Tony says smiling. 

Loki gets the hint. “Taking the suits to the kitchen for breakfast?” He asks sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Tony still smiling as Loki sat up his hair a complete mess. “Naw, I was thinking we get out of the tower and get some donuts.” he says.

Loki’s eyes are immediately on Tony. “Are you sure that's a wise choice?” he asks.

“Come on your not scared are you Hamtaro?” Tony says poking at Loki with his index finger. 

“No it just sounds reckless.” Loki huffs but begins laughing as Tony begins to tickle him.

Tony is relentless in his attack. “Come on I’ll let you wake up a bit and then we can head out we’ll be gone and hour tops.” Tony assures.

Loki is laughing hard as he responds. “Fine fine, Just stop this” 

Tony stops his assault as Loki catches his breath. “We leave in ten” Tony says as he gets up and heads to the lab. 

Loki rolls his eyes watching as Tony leaves but after a while follows him. In no time they are both suited up and have the cage door opened they take off. Being careful through the halls as they make their way down to the front doors. Strangely the tower seams dead and the two of them make an easy exit out of the tower and down to the dunkin doughnuts. 

“Wow” Loki says as he looks around. “This city is amazing” he says in awe. 

“Yeah had you not been under that whole Thano’s thing you would have enjoyed this place I think.” Tony says. 

Loki sighs. “Sorry again for that Tony.” Loki says speeding up to fly next to him.

“Don't worry, now that I understand what exactly went down I can begin to forgive you.” he says but then corrects. “Oh wait I think I have forgiven you.” He says flipping his visor open to flash a smile at Loki. 

The god blushes inside his helmet. “Thank you.” he says quietly over the com system. 

Its not too long before the two of them reach the D&D and they stand outside the door. “Shit, we got a problem” says Tony. 

“And that would be?” asks Loki. 

“How the hell am I suppose to get donuts when I’m this size?” he half laughs. “I mean I could use the reverse on the “Ray” and then have you change it back when i get the donuts.” 

“I don't like that Idea” Loki says. 

They stand off to the side watching people pass by trying not to be noticed. They try to figure out what to do in order to get the doughnuty goodness. Suddenly there's a shadow over the two of them as someone picks them up. 

“Aw someone lost their Iron man toys, strange I've never seen the green one before.” Says the figure. 

“Put us down were not toys” Says Loki about to blast the person. 

“Loki! don't, she could probably help us.” he says watching Loki lower his gauntlet.

“AH!” she shouts. “You guys are real” the girl says still holding them. 

“Of course were real you stupid mortal” Loki growls squirming. 

“Sorry” she says setting them on a nearby table and taking a seat. “Mr.Stark you said you needed help?” she asks. “Are you stuck this size, do you need to get back to Stark tower?” she asks.

“Oh nothing like that, We just want some donuts and being this size is not helping.” he laughs. 

“Well I can go get them for you. Its the least I can do after squeezing your friend.” she responds. 

Loki just mumbles as he looks around. 

“Don't mind him, but yeah that would be awesome” he replies. “Could you possibly get us a dozen mixed? I can pay you back.” 

The girl holds her hands up in defense. “No no its all on me I’ll be right back.” she says as she leaves the two sitting on the table walking in to get the Donuts. 

It only takes the girl a few moments to get the donuts before she returns and places the box in front of the two tiny men. Tony takes out the “Ray” and aims it at the box shrinking it down to a manageable size. The girl sits stunned the look on her face one of pure amazement. 

“That was awesome” she said. 

Tony smiled. “Thought you’d liked something like that after all who wouldn't when they are wearing a shirt like that.” he says pointing to her shirt. 

She blushes trying her best to cover up her “weird science” T-shirt. “ Didn't think you saw that.” she says. 

“Tony whats Weird Science?” Loki asks.

Tony laughs hard. “Well watch it tonight Loki, But we better be getting back, I thank you miss.” 

“Bunny.” She says simply. 

“Strange name, but alright, thank you Bunny” Tony says flipping his visor over his face “Hope to see you around.” He waves grabbing the box of Doughnuts and taking off with Loki in tow.

Bunny just sits watching the two as they zip off through New York in their tiny suits. She laughs softly “They are totally banging each other.” Bunny mumbles as she gets up and walks in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry the OC i added was just for this chapter shes dead now killed by dr.doom


	13. The Wrath of Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is pissed beyond all reasion... and Frigga shows up. O3O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really different from this but i had a friend read over it and it didnt go over well so.. enjoy this version instead.

When Tony and Loki arrived back at Stark Tower and into the lab it looked like a bomb had gone off in there. Looking around Tony spotted Thor sitting hunched over in the far corner of the lab looking utterly pissed. Both thinking it best to just go straight to the cage instead of confronting the angered thunder god. 

The soft humming of the replusers is what gets Thor's attention. “You two are in for it.” he growls low. 

Tony takes the hint speeding up pulling Loki with him as they crash into the cage. “Thor look were sorry” Tony says as he gets up. “Don't do anything stupid” he says. 

Thor walks to the cage shoving his large hand inside grabbing the two tiny men. “You will be punished for this.” he says. 

Thor picks up one of the hamster balls sitting nearby and stuffs both men into it. Clicking the lid into place he sets it on the floor watching as Tony and Loki attempt to get their act together. Finally they begin to work together as they roll the ball away from Thor. 

“I’m giving you a five second head start.” he laughs almost darkly. 

“What the fuck is up with your brother?” Tony asks.

Loki looks utterly horrified. “Tony I have no idea he’s never been this mad before.” 

They find a place to hide within the lab they still have on their suits but no longer have the face mask's. Tony attempts to fire a repulser blast at the plastic ball and manages to knock the flimsy lid off. Tony grabs hold of Loki’s hand as they find a better place to hide as they hear Thor begin his search for the two of them. 

“Come out brother!” booms Thor as he flips over a nearby work table. 

Tony manages to get Loki over to the lab door they hide behind a discarded piece of equipment no doubt tossed there by Thor. “Loki when his back is turned were hauling ass out of here and up to my pent house to call Pepper.” he says. “Once were up there I could care fucking less what the all father thinks we need to be normal size now to stop this.” he says.

Loki nods, they wait till Thor is at the far end of the lab before running through the doors and firing up the suits thrusters and getting as far away from Thor as possible. They pass through the shared living room where Clint, Natasha and Steve are watching a movie. Steve catches sight of them and yells out to them.

“Where are you two going?” he asks as the other two turn to face the tiny armored men. 

“Thor’s gone crazy, he’s tearing up Banners lab looking for us all because we left to get doughnuts.” Tony says stopping in mid air. “Were heading to my penthouse dont tell him where we are or i swear to you everything you love will burn.” Tony says seriousness on his tongue. 

The two assassin's sit shocked never hearing Tony that serious and deciding to suit up. “Go, Well keep Thor occupied.” Natasha says.

Tony gives a nod grabbing Loki’s hand as he pulls him along to his room once more. It only takes them a few moments to get to Tony’s penthouse and Tony shouts out to Jarvis to put his whole penthouse on lock down no one in and no one out. Jarvis obey’s the command as he lands on the floor with Loki’s hand firmly in his grasp. 

“Were doing this now.” Tony says. He pulls out the “Ray” and points it at Loki. “No complaining, The stupid all father should understand.” Tony says and without hesitation fires beam at Loki returning him to his normal size. He then turns the “Ray” to himself and fires returning Tony to his rightful size tho still shorter then the god before him. 

“How did you know this would work on me?” Loki asks. “The all father’s magic is powerful and you beat it with mear Midgardian tech.” 

Tony smiles. but that smile is short lived as a bright white light shines into the windows of the penthouse. The two shield their eyes from the blinding light as they see a figure step from the light. Loki’s mouth drops upon recognizing who it is. 

“Mother.” he says. 

Tony stands bemused. “Mother?” he asks. 

“Tony, this is my mother Frigga” he says giving her a light bow. 

Tony follows suit.

“Loki once your father saw how Thor over reacted to your friendship with this mortal, he has agreed to give you your magic back.”

Loki’s face brightened. 

“But only a fraction of it, till you continue to learn.” she says.

Loki kept his smile. “What am I aloud to do?” he asks.

She smiled sweetly. “The basics my dear, duplication teleportation and of course your healing powers have returned among others.” she says. Turning her attention to Tony. “So I hear you have partaken in these.” she says holding out one of the golden apples. “You must be special to my little Loki” she smiles handing Tony the apple. 

“Thank you mother.” Loki says as he absentmindedly grabs Tony’s hand. 

Tony smiles giving his hand a light squeeze. “Don't worry, I’ll take good care of your little Loki, tho he’s not so little anymore.” he laughs.

“An Tony is the smaller of us two.” Loki add’s in with a soft laugh. 

Frigga laughs. “Go you two, and Loki your father has plans for Thor.” she says. 

“Like what?” Tony has to ask. 

Frigga grins. “Lets say he wont be able to leave Asgard for a while unless the avengers need him.” she says. “I’ll see to it.” 

And with that she disappears once again in a blinding white light leaving Tony and Loki standing there stunned. Shaking it off Loki pulls Tony to him with a smile on his face. Tony gives him a funny look wanting to know what the trickster has up his sleeves. 

“Well it’ll be a few days before they catch Thor and take him back to Asgard.” Loki says. “Where shall we go?” he asks.

Tony smiles. “ I've got a nice place in Malibu.” he states. 

“Think of it Tony.” Loki instructs. 

Tony does as he’s told and thinks of his lush house on the water in Malibu and in no time Loki has transported them there. Tony smiles knowing that could come in handy in tight spots. The god takes a look around and goes to the floor to ceiling windows and looks out. 

“I rather love this place more then the Tower.” Loki says. “Secluded and peaceful” he sighs. 

Tony walks up behind him. “But the fun isn't over Loki.” Tony smiles holding the tiny “Ray” gun in his hand. “We can still get into tiny mischief”

Loki laughs. “I like this idea Tony” he smiles turning to look at Tony and Kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also no this isnt the end. I still want Tony and Loki to have fun "Fun-Sized" lol just cause its fun as heck to write. also i painted one of those 10$ walmart iron man figures in the style of that of what Loki's armor looks like so if anyone wants to see that let me know. :D


	14. How to control a raging hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out what happened with Thor and Tony and Loki have to deal with a Hulk XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all like this one :3

Thor is still destroying the lab as Steve and Clint watch from the door not daring to enter. Natasha is trying to get into the penthouse to talk to Tony about what to do. The houses AI finally gets her attention after she finally stops beating on the door. 

“Miss Romanoff, it seams that Tony and Loki have been transported to Mr. Stark's house in Malibu.” Jarvis states. 

“Well, that's just grate” she says sarcastically. She pulls out her phone calling up Tony. “Yeah Tony, what the hell are we supposed to do about the thunder god going insane in Banner’s lab?” she asks.

“Keep him contained Loki’s going to try and get up with his mother and let her know he’s pretty much stuck there.” Tony replies. 

“Wait, Loki’s mom?” she says. 

Tony rolls his eyes knowing she cant see it. “Yes she came to us when we were locked up in the penthouse and restored some of Loki’s powers and told us to try and capture Thor but we had to leave, we knew you three could handle o’Fabio” he laughs. 

Loki growls behind Tony pissed. “Mother isn't back yet I had to leave a message with Heimdall” 

Natasha could hear every thing she goes to speak when Jarvis rings in. “Dr.Banner has returned” he says. 

“Shit.” Tony says over the phone. “Loki, do me a huge favor?” 

“What?” Loki replies.

“Teleport back to the tower and get Bruce before he gets to his lab, we don't need a hulk on our hands as well as a raging Thor.” Tony states. 

Loki only nods as he’s off in a poof of green smoke. 

“Tony, So all we have to do is try and calm Thor down and wait till his mother shows up?” says Natasha. 

“Pretty much yeah.” replies tony. as he watches as the green smoke appears again this time with Loki his arms wrapped around a frighted Banner. “Uh gotta go, might have a hulk on my hands call me if anything happens alright?” Tony doesn't give her time to reply as he hangs up. 

Natasha sighs as she heads back down to the lab to assess the damage. Steve and Clint had managed to get in there and tackle Thor to the ground. Clint not making things easier as he sat directly on the middle of the thunder god’s back laughing. The captain trying to figure out exactly what brought on the rage attack. 

Walking through the door Nat heads over to where Thor is pinned to the ground. “Thor, why did you attack Tony and Loki like this?” she says gesturing to the horrible state the lab is now in. 

“Jane.” he says simply into the floor.

Steve looks at him. “What happened to Jane?” he asks.

“She -she broke up with me” he says. “I couldn't take the loss of another loved one after losing my brother’s love.”

“So you snapped.” Clint replies.

“Yes if that is what you snapped.” Thor says. 

“Well your little action has you in deep shit with Asgard. Your mother is not to happy about this, to protect Loki she restored some of his magic and him and Tony are gone.” Natasha says letting everyone in on the little phone call. 

“What? Mother, this is not good.” Thor sighs. “I must speak with my brother and the man of iron at once.” he says pushing off the floor knocking Barton off his back.

Steve helps Clint off the floor. “I don't think that's a good idea, I’m sure if you talk to your mother you can reason with her and tell her what really happened.” Steve says reassuringly. 

Thor sighs heavily. “You might be right Captain.” He looks around the lab. “Perhaps I should clean up before Banner returns.” 

“No need, Loki came an kidnapped him as he was walking through the door a while ago to keep him from hulking out.” says Natasha. “Thor you go we've got this covered.” 

“We do?” questions Barton just as Nat elbows him in the stomach. “Uh- yeah we do, you go on big guy.” 

Thor gives a weak smile has he leaves the wreaked lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Loki are laughing wildly as they have now shrunken down Banner after he hulked out upon arrival in Tony’s Malibu house. The engineer managed to press the lever of the “Ray” with a tooth pick shrinking the massive hulk before he could do any massive damage. They now have him placed under a plexiglass container in the lab watching him try to brake through. 

“He’s so cute. Can we keep him?” asks Tony. 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Doctor, your only in this state till your back to your self, you need to calm down.” Loki says. “And Tony your not helping the situation.” 

Tony makes a face at the god. “But its fun having a tiny hulk.” he grins. 

“Well leave him alone now.” Loki says “I want to show you something now that I got some of my magic back” he smiles. 

Tony stops poking the container and watches Loki closely. Realizing he now has the engineers attention and surprisingly the attention of the hulk as well he begins. Forming a small green ball in his right hand he moves it to the tip of his index finger. His left hand comes to cover it the light going dull but still there as he removes his hand to reviel a bright green butterfly. The creature flies off the god’s finger and flutters around the room then stops exploding in a bright flash of colors much like a firework. The hulk is starting to relax as he watches the amazing display before him. Tony watching intently loving the different varieties of effects Loki can create. Loki then waves his hand and in his hand appear three snakes that coil around his arm but slowly expand till they transform into a bouquet of flowers. 

“For you” Loki says handing them to Tony. Tony takes them only for the god to change them back into snakes watching him scream. 

Bruce is back to himself as he starts to laugh. “Loki these are amazing.” he says. 

“Thank you doctor.” Loki bows casting a spell giving Bruce a set of clothing. 

The doctor blushes. “Thanks” he says looking at the clothing Loki put on him.

“So you ready to be normal sized again?” Tony says. 

“Yeah.” Bruce replies.

Tony takes the tiny “Ray” looking at it under a magnifying glass and pressing the switch with the toothpick. Taking Banner out and putting him on the floor and gently pressing the trigger. Bruce is surrounded with a blue light as he returns to his normal size and stretching his arms. 

“Much better” he smiles. 

“Well at least we know what to do if you hulk out again” Tony laughs. 

Loki joins in the laughter. “Yeah its a good solution once you see your lab” the god stops covering his mouth. 

“Wait what?” says Bruce. 

Tony grabs Loki and pulls him away. “Loki I need a word with you.” Loki follows. “He don't need to find out that Thor trashed his lab, well at least not right now.” Tony says. “Were going to keep Bruce here and give him the basic details and in a few days we can send him back.” he finishes. 

Loki nods. “Alright”

They turn going back to Bruce. “Sorry he was just making mention of one of the beakers we accidently broke when we were testing our suits.” Tony lies. “No worries tho it was empty.” 

Bruce sighs in relief. “Thank god its nothing major. So um why are you guys normal size again, how does he have magic again?” he asks.

“Long story but we’ll fill you in over the next few days.” Loki says. 

“Few days?” Bruce questions.

“There doing some renovations to the Tower, we got hit by Doctor Doom while you were gone.” Tony says. 

“Well at least you have a lab here” Banner says as he walks around taking it all in. 

“Got guest bedrooms too, take your pick upstairs next to my room or downstairs away from Loki and my noises” Tony grins and laughs. 

“I’ll take the downstairs room” Bruce says without a second thought.


	15. Frigga returns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets his punishment and pepper gets a pet.. Banner gets a kiss o3o

Thor was called to his room his mother waited for him there as he walked in. Standing from her seat in the chair by the window she approached her oldest son. Thor wanted to back away from her fearing what punishment might come his way at her hands. ‘Never make mom mad’ is what Loki always told him when they were little and now he’s done it. 

“My son, what has caused you to lash out at your brother and his” she stops trying to think of a proper word for what Tony was to her son. “His love” was all she could think of. 

“Mother please forgive me I was as these Midgardians say under stress and I had just lost Jane. I never meant to harm Loki or Stark.” Thor says his head bent as he looks at the floor. 

Frigga places her hand on Thor’s cheek and raises his head to look at her. “My son its not easy for me to tell you this.” she starts. “But the all father has restored some of your brothers powers and he is back to his correct size I've been given orders to pass his punishment to you.” she sighs. “The only good thing the all-father has agreed to is you get to keep your powers but cannot use them in your smaller size. You will still be able to fight here in this realm but only if Tony permits it with that contraption of his.” she says.

Thor stands silently nodding agreeing to his punishment he watches as his mother closes her hands and says a chant causing Thor to shrink. She thought ahead and had the archer bring in Loki’s old cage that he still had in his room. Placing Thor inside she bid farewell to the voice in the ceiling that she conversed with before taking off to Tony and Loki’s location. 

Upon arrival she was greeted once again by the voice in the wall much to her amusement. Jarvis informed her that Tony would be down momentarily he was finishing up a shower. Not long after the goddess sat herself down on the bar stool in the kitchen placing the cage on the table in front of her. Bruce came up from the lab and gave her a soft smile thinking it was one of Tony’s one nighters till he spotted the cage. 

he stumbled back. “Your - Your” he studderd. 

she laughed. “Frigga, I’m Thor and Loki’s mother.” she smiled politely. “And you are?” she asked.

“Bruce Banner, mam I’m a scientist.” he starts to calm down a little realizing shes not going to hurt him or bring out the ‘other guy’ so he takes a seat next to her. 

They hold a rather interesting conversation about chemicals and how chemists and sorcerers are somewhat similar when it comes to finding out what two compounds mix well and what ones will blow up in your face. Tony comes down the steps with Loki following behind hearing the mixed laughter's. The god stops taking note of the familiar female laugh he hears and Banners rarely heard laugh. 

Rounding the corner Tony spot's the goddess and walks to her. “Mom” he says jokingly. “What brings you here?” he asks. 

Frigga puts her hand over her mouth and laughs. “Tony stop it” she giggles. “Thor brings me here” she says her spirits still high as he motions to the cage. 

Tony and Loki head to the cage looking inside to see a tiny passed out Thor. “He cant stay here.” says Loki shaking his head. 

“I agree with Lo’ on this one.” says Tony. “But I do have a place in mind for him.” he says. 

Frigga looks between them. “Will who ever you give my son to treat him right?” she asks.

Tony nods with a smile. “Yep, I’m giving him to my assistant Pepper she’s taken a liking to the big oaf so it’ll do him some good to stay with her for a while.” he says 

Frigga smiles agreeing to the arrangement. “There is some things I must tell you boys.” she says. “He still has his powers unlike Loki when this punishment was given to him.” she sighs looking to her youngest son. “But he’s still aloud to fight for earth but only if you deam him necessary Tony since you posses the power in that little object of yours” 

“You mean the “Ray” ?” he asks. 

“Yes, Only if he is needed are you to use that until the Allfather revokes his punishment.” she says. 

The three men nod in understanding. 

“Before I forget Tony these are for you and Loki” she smiles as she produces a rather large basket of the golden apples. “My apologies Bruce” she starts. “You can not eat these.” 

“Not to worry I’m not into apples nether is the other guy” he assures the queen. 

She laughs again. “The other guy you speak of doesn't like a lot of things.” she says. 

“Not really, he’s kind of hard to control some times.” he sighs. 

Frigga presses her lips to Bruce's head and says. “In time you will learn to properly control the inner beast.” she smiles. “With that I must return to Asgard, please see that Thor is taken care of and Loki take care of yourself and Tony.” she says turning as the room fills with a bright white light and shes gone. 

“Loki your mom has the hots for Bruce.” Tony laughs. He isn't fast enough to dodge the apple that hits him in the head. 

“Don't forget Stark I have my magic back I can change you into a rabbit.” he says poking the engineer. 

Bruce sits quietly a soft blush on his face. “I’m going back to the lab now” he says finally as he stands up and heads back to his lab. 

Tony laughs as he watches Banner leave the room then turns to look at Loki. “Sorry it was too easy to pick on him.” 

Loki just smiles shaking his head. “What do we do about HamThor?” he asks.

Tony looks like he’s going to bust. “HAHA! oh that's a good one” he laughs out. 

“Well you up for a ride? Pepper’s only about an hour away from here we can make a delivery.” Tony says 

Loki’s eye’s light up he loved the night they rode around the lab in the car and ever since he’s been wanting to do it again. “Yes” he replies. “That sounds like a plan.” his stomach growls. “Could we get food too?” he asks blushing. 

Laughing Tony picks up the cage heading to the lab where his cars are. “Sure thing Bambi” 

Walking past a still blushing Bruce as they get into the Saleen S7 Tony putting Thor in the small back compartment its amazing the cage even fits. Loki gets in admiring the way the door swings open and slides into his seat. Tony slides into the drivers seat as he waves to Bruce and starts the stupidly loud engine up. They speed out of the garage and out to the street Tony smiling wide as Loki grins. 

Loki’s hand slides to the engineers leg grabbing it. “Faster” he purrs. 

Tony laughs. “I’m turning you into a speed freak Lo’” he presses down on the gas. 

The noise jars Thor awake in the back. “What is going on?” he says stumbling around the cage. 

Loki looks back. “Ah your awake, good were taking you somewhere away from us.” he laughs. “But you need not worry the lady Pepper will take good care of you.” he says. He turns back to Tony. “So we drop off Thor and then we go eat right?” he asks.

“You got it babe.” Tony says taking a corner a bit too fast sending Thor slamming into one side of his bars and Loki into Tony with a laugh. 

Using that car it cuts their drive time in half as they arrive outside of Peppers impressive house. Granted its not as impressive as Tony’s but its not bad, The two exit the cage with Loki carrying the cage this time. Tony knocks on the door and Pepper is almost shocked to see Tony and Loki both standing before her full sized. 

“What? how?” she says. 

Tony waves her off. “I’ll tell ya later but right now we got you a present.” Tony nudges Loki. 

Loki hands her the cage with the very tiny Thor inside of it smiling up at Pepper. “Hello lady Pepper” he says waving his hand. 

“Tony” she says tapping her foot. “You change him back right now.” 

Tony tosses his hands up. “Cant do that Pep’ got strict orders from his mom not to unless we need him for Avengers stuff.” he says. “Just ask him yourself.” 

She doesn't even need to ask. “Stark speaks the truth, this is my punishment for the way I treated my brother and Stark when Jane broke up with me.” he sighed. “Mother insisted this was the best for me, Father wanted me to come back to Asgard and never return to Midgard.” he said looking up to Pepper and back to Tony and Loki. 

Pepper took the cage and gave Tony a look. “And whats the deal with him.” she said making a head gesture to Loki. 

“I promised his mother I’d take care of him.” he said not wanting to lie to Pepper. 

She looked shocked till she noticed that Loki had slid his fingers in between Tony’s and realized why he said what he said. “You make sure to keep yourself safe too Tony.” she said. 

Tony nods. “So you’ll take the HamThor off our hands? cause me and Bambi are starving.” he says.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Yes only because he looks so cute this way.” she teases making the tiny Thor blush. 

Tony grins grabbing Loki’s hand. “See ya later Pep’” he says as him and Loki hop into the car and speed off to get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about ending this soon but i think i still have a few more chapters in me so expect about 3 or 4 more chapters unless i get a bit more creative then you'll get more ;)


	16. Window's and Board meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fuck, board meetings moar Tiny Loki and well Lunch dates! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the LLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG delay. had 2 birthdays to celebrate and had to baby sit and well writing this isnt good around kids that are between the ages of 3 and 9 lol so yea. enjoy..

It was a four days later and Tony had came up from his lab looking at Loki who was lounging on the couch reading a book. That wasn't the only thing he took notice of the black nails that the god now had made Tony chuckle. Approaching the couch he gently shook Loki’s foot getting his attention. 

“Hey there Bambi whats up with the nails?” he asks. 

Loki lowers the book tapping the nails on the cover. “Pepper did them the other day when she stopped by to have you fill out that massive amount of paper work.” he smiles. “Do you like them?” 

Tony smiles. “Oddly yes they fit you. Any way back to why I came up here.” Tony says leaning against the couch. “Now that Bruce is back in his own lab at the tower and we have the whole house to our self what say we have some fun.” he purrs wiggling his brows. 

Loki laughs he loves the way Tony flirts with him. “Alright love, but you have to do me a favor later.” he smiles leaning up pulling Tony down on to the couch and on top of him.

Tony props himself up on his elbows with a grin. “You got it but only if we can do this how I want tonight.” he growls low. 

Loki’s eyes glaze over with lust looking up at Tony. “Have at it man of iron” he smiles.

“Up” commands Tony as he gets off the couch. 

Loki does as he’s asked and gets off the couch and Tony leads him over to the huge floor to ceiling windows over looking the water. Pressing Loki to the windows as he kissed him again pulling on his shirt, Well the shirt was really Tony’s but he didn't care. Braking only a second as he pulled the shirt over the god’s head. 

“Is this wise Tony?” asked Loki looking behind him.

Tony laughs “Don't worry these windows are strong takes a lot to brake through these.” he bends down tugging on Loki’s sweat pants. 

Loki purrs “Is that so?” he watches intently. “So if I were to toss you out of these windows...”

His sentence is cut short as Tony wraps his mouth around Loki’s stiffing cock. Tony looks up with a smile on his face as he pulls away with a loud ‘pop’. “I highly doubt you’d toss me out of the window when my mouth can do that.” he laughs standing back up. 

“You got me there Tony.” he purrs “You by the way have far too many cloths on for my liking.” Loki growls waving his hand. 

Tony growls pushing Loki against the glass once more making the god moan as his bare ass touches the cold glass. Loki already knowing what Tony wants as he slicks his fingers up with the magical lube and grabbing hold of Tony’s hands slicking his hand for him. The engineer is starting to warm up to the whole magical lube thing but he brings a hand down in between Loki’s legs and with the other arm he props one of Loki’s legs up against his hip. Sliding in a slick finger watching as Loki moans he grins twisting it around a bit before pressing in a second one. He repeats the same motions when he adds in the third finger but by thing point he has Loki moaning and at the point of almost begging for him. Tony pulls his fingers out as the god whimpers at the loss but its soon replaced as Tony slicks his cock and slides in. Lifting Loki’s other leg up allowing him to wrap them around his waist as he begins to thrust inside of him banging him against the glass. 

“Fu-Fuck Tony” breaths out Loki as his back hits the glass. 

Tony smiles against Loki’s pale skin as he nibbles on his neck. “Mine” Tony growls. 

Loki has to laugh. “Possessive tonight are we.” he purrs. He tries to match Tony’s thrusts but the friction he’s getting from the glass causing him to slip. Reaching over he manages to grab hold of one of the support beams in between the windows.

“Watch it there Bambi” Tony grunts out never stopping his thrusts. “And yes I am” he smiles as he leans down to bite Loki this time. 

Loki’s forgotten erection is rubbing between the two of them but Tony takes pity on the now moaning god. Reaching down he grabs it and strokes it in time with his thrusts wanting Loki to cum before him. Tony runs his thumb over the head of Loki’s cock making him moan loudly wrapping his arms around him it’s not long before he has Loki cumming into his hand. 

Tony smirks as thrusts through Loki’s clenching but he gives in as he soon fills Loki with his seed. “Fuck yes Loki.” he breaths out as they slowly lower to the floor in a heap of limbs. 

Loki moans as Tony pulls out of him then moves to sit next to him against the window. “That.Was.Amazing.” he pants out. 

Tony plays with Loki’s long black hair. “ Isn't everything with me amazing?” he purrs nuzzling Loki’s neck. 

Loki just laughs as he nudges Tony. “Hey about my favor?” he asks. 

Tony wraps his arms around Loki. “Sleep first, Well talk in the morning.” he says. 

“Jarvis keep that on file” Loki says with a smug look on his face knowing that the engineer is going to play dumb tomorrow.

With the last of Loki’s energy he drags himself and Tony up to their bedroom to sleep. Loki lying awake a few moments to watch his lover sleep next to him. This being the first time Loki has ever known true peace and he thinks to himself the same must go for Tony cause there hasn't been any complaints. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning when Tony awoke he was alone in the bed or he thought he was. He felt something walking up his chest as he lifted up the blanket. Loki stood on top of the arc reactor a grin on his face as he looked up at Tony. 

“Remember what I said last night?” he asked. 

Pulling the blanket off of him he kept staring at Loki. “Why? I thought you hated being small?” 

“I do but I did miss riding on your shoulder, this is only for today I can reverse it whenever I tire of it.” he smiles walking closer. 

Tony laughs. “You know I have a meeting today right?” he asks.

“Yes and I plan on attending it with you, your suit has a pocket on it right?” he asks.

Tony nods. “This is going to be interesting.” he laughs. “ At least Pepper is going to be there I wonder if she got your brother trained enough to do the same thing.” 

Loki just laughs. “I’d like to see that.” he walks up to Tony’s cheek and gives it a soft small kiss. “Now go get dressed.” he says as he hops off landing on the pillow.

Tony half pouts. “I wanted to give you a kiss.” he picks Loki up and instead of a kiss just licks him like a dog and puts him back on the pillow with a laugh as he gets up off the bed.

The god wipes his face on the pillow. “Stark that was the most disgusting thing ever.” he complained. 

“Deal with it” Tony says waving a hand as he walks into his closet to get his dress suit. 

It doesn't take long before Tony comes back out wearing the most hideous checker'd suit. Loki almost incinerates the thing while Tony is still in it but makes plans to burn it later. He hates the fact that he has to now ride in the pocket of this pitiful excuse for a suit. 

“Tony” he says as he hangs on to the hem of the pocket. “This suit is horrible.” 

Tony smiles down at Loki. “It’s my favorite suit it goes with my Van’s” he states sticking his foot out so Loki can see his shoes that are also gray black and white checkerd. 

Loki rolls his eyes. “You have no style.” 

“Pffttt who need’s style when your rich.” he muses as they start walking down to the lab to get one of his cars. “Loki you get to pick the car today.” he says. 

“I’d really like to ride in that one with the flames.” he says. 

“Oh the 1932 Flathead Roadster, good choice been wanting to take her out ever since I finished the build on her engine” he says as they enter the lab. 

Tony stat down in the drivers seat as Loki braced himself in his pocket. The grin on the engineers face was pure enjoyment as he started the engine and it revved to life. Engine’s roaring as they sped out of the garage and towards the city. With the speed that was coming from the engine they made it to the building in no time. Loki had rather enjoyed the ride from the view of the drivers side he ask Tony later if he could drive it some time. 

Exiting the car as Tony saw Pepper standing outside waving to him. “Your actually early for once.” she says

Tony laughs. “Blame Loki he wanted me to show him around the office.” 

“Where is he?” she asks. 

Tony points to his pocket. “He figured he wouldn't be such a bother this size.” he takes note of something in Peppers hair. “Whats that?” he asks. 

Pepper blushes. “Its Thor, he wanted to come to.” she says as Thor steps out onto her shoulder. 

He bows to Tony. “Man of iron, I take it you are taking care of my brother?” he asks.

Loki pops out of the pocket. “I’m doing just fine Thor.” he growls. “Right Tony?” he smiles up at the man.

Tony smiles. “Yes Thor I’m taking good care of your little brother.” he laughs. 

“Shall we head to the meeting now?” Pepper questions. 

A small huff from Loki as Tony laughs. “Behave Hamtaro, and yes Pep’ were ready lets head up.” 

Loki just stuck his toung out at Tony as he began to walk into the large building and heading to the elevator cause he’s Tony Stark and he don't take stairs. Reaching the floor of the meeting he walks in holding the door open for Pepper. She takes her seat and Tony follows suit taking the one next to her. It’s a relatively boring meeting and it lasts for whats seams like hours to Loki but it only lasts an hour. 

Exiting the room and giving a stretch Tony looks down to his pocket with a grin. “What say you come back to normal size and we go have a proper date?” he asks. 

Loki’s face beams. “Your going to take me out in public and show everyone that your mine?” he asks with a smile. 

Tony just nods as he takes Loki from his pocket and bends down to put him on the floor. Loki waists no time in going back to normal size he makes a small noise in his throat. Taking a look at Tony he still laughs and muses to himself. 

“You know, we have to do something about that horrid suit.” Loki suggests. “Where do you plan on taking me?” he asks. 

Tony thinks for a moment. “Hooters.” he laughs 

Loki tilts his head to the side. “What is Hooters?” 

Pepper walks up to them having just left the room. “Tony do not take him there.” she says. “Loki that place is disgrace to woman everywhere.” 

“But they have good chicken wings!” Tony adds. 

Pepper and Loki both roll their eyes. 

Pepper leans over to Loki. “Make him take you somewhere fancy and expensive you deserve it after this boring meeting.” she winks. 

Thor pokes around “Aye, he owe’s my brother for sitting through this.” he laughs. “Lady Pepper where are we going to eat?” he asks her. 

Tony grins. “I’d call this Avenger’s business if you’d like to take HamThor somewhere to eat” he offers handing Pepper the revised “Ray” he’d been working on more compact and easy to hide. 

Pepper smiles. “Alright but you gotta answer to Frigga if she asks about this.” 

With a wink he says. “You got it Pep’” he grabs Loki by the arm. “Come on babe lets go get some fancy food” he laughs with a wave of his hand.

Loki smiles tossing a wave to Pepper as he’s dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also to note! Hooters does have awesome chicken wings.. lol i'm a girl and i've eaten there. XD


	17. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Loki out for a romantic dinner.. and well you know what its some light Fluffy stuff for yall for V-day also Fury pops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked writing this chapter. it was really fun. :D

The time it took for them to decide where to eat and and where to go took them into dinner. Deciding on a spot off the Pacific Coast highway called La Costa Mission. Tony pulled up in front of the rather posh looking restaurant pulling the car into the privet lot. 

Stepping out and walking in Tony’s arm around Loki’s waist as he guided him to the door the hostess greets the two. “Hello and welco- oh my your Tony Stark” she says. “Come right this way we’ll have the best table ready for you and your.” she stops eyeing Loki. “Guest.” she finishes with a smile. 

Tony grins as he follows along as the girl leads the two of them to a rather secluded part of the restaurant near a fireplace. He holds out the chair for Loki making a scene doing so and then takes his own as their hostess gives them menu's. “This area is normally closed off this time of day but for some one like you we’ll make the exception.” she smiles. 

“Why thank you miss.” Tony smiles politely. 

Loki only nods as he picks up his menu and starts to look through it. The hostess takes one more look at the couple as she heads back to the main dining area. Tony holds back a laugh as he scans the wine menu then picks up the dinner menu. 

“Everyone will talk.” Loki finally says. 

“So what? there’s been rumors for years about my sexuality and well.” he just smiles looking at Loki. “I’m Loki-sexual” he laughs. 

He says that just as the waiter comes into the area a blush creeping onto his face. Clearing his throat he looks at the two men. “Can I get you two something to drink?” he asks? 

Tony turns to the waiter noting the blush on the mans face. “Yes I think we’ll take a bottle of your finest wine.” he says. 

“Yes sir” says the waiter as he turns and walks away. 

Loki laughs. “Tony you embarrassed that poor boy.” he says looking up from his menu. 

“It’s what I do.” he grins. 

Loki smiles turning back to his menu not understanding a bit of what it says other then the description of the item. “Tony, order me this.” he says pointing to the Halibut En Tomatillo dish. “We do not have halibut in Asgard, What is it?” 

Tony holds back a laugh. “It’s a type of fish Lo’ its not half bad.” 

The waiter returns with the wine and a smile his order book ready just as he fills up two glasses for Tony and Loki. “Are we ready to order?” he asks. 

“I’m going for the Pato En Manchamatales and my date here would like the Halibut En Tomatillo.” Tony says

The waiter bows thanking them as he leaves to place the order. 

“What was that you ordered?” asked the god. 

“Duck something.” Tony laughs taking his wine glass. “shall we toast?” he asks. 

“To what?” Loki smiled raising his as well. 

“To us, to this and most of all.” Tony said as he brushed his leg against Loki’s. “To what I want to do to you later tonight.” he purrs. 

Loki blushes. “Tony if I didn't know any better I’d think you were really falling in love with me.” he says clinking his glass with Tony’s. 

“What if I said I was Lo’ would you hold that against me?” he asked another smile on his face.

Loki smiled leaning across the table. “I’d hold you against me.” he growls low. 

Tony shivers at the tone Loki’s voice takes on. “I would take you now if we didn't just order stupidly expensive Mexican food.” he laughs. 

Loki sits back in his chair. 

“So taking dessert to go then?” a different voice says. 

Both men look up startled as non other then Nick Fury stood by the table. 

“Fuck.” breathed out Tony. 

“How long were you planing on keeping him a secret from SHIELD Stark?” asks Fury

Tony stood up and shielding Loki from Fury. “As long as I damn well pleased.” He barks out. “And I’ll have you know that he is under protection not only from me but from his mother as well.” 

“His mother?” asks Fury puzzled. 

“Yes patchy the fucking Queen of Asgard. So mess with my Lo’ and you not only catch hell from me but her as well and you don't want to see what she did to Thor.” he says. 

“It was quite nasty” says Loki from behind Tony taking a sip of his wine. 

Fury scowled. “Just know this you two. We’ll be watching you closely.” 

Tony stepped aside. “Lo’ get rid of him he’s messing up our first official date.” he says almost lovingly. 

“Gladly.” he smiles. With a wave of his hand Fury disappears location unknown even to Loki. 

“Thank you.” Tony says giving Loki a small kiss. 

The two sit back down sipping on their wine some more. It’s not long after the whole Fury incident that the waiter is bringing out the meals. Placing the plates of beautifully prepared food in front of them. 

“Enjoy.” says the waiter. He turns and leaves as he hears Loki quite enjoying the smell of his food. 

Loki picks up a fork taking a piece of his fish and eating it. His eyes go wide as he looks from his plate to Tony. “Tony, this food is amazing.” he says as he takes another bite and savoring the multiple flavors. 

Tony smiles as he takes a bite of his own quite enjoying the taste of his duck. “Loki remind me to leave a generous tip for our hostess waiter and the cook.” he smiles taking a sip of his wine and another bite of his duck. 

Loki only nods not wanting to talk with his mouth full. He’s practically swooning over his halibut taking another bite. The wine they got went surprisingly well with both dishes for having been a white wine. 

“What is this wine called?” Loki asks. 

Tony picks up the bottle looking at the label. “Wow how did they even get this. It’s Clearview Chardonnay, made in New Zealand and can only be bought there.” he shrugs putting the bottle back in the ice bucket they brought it out in. 

“We should buy more.” Loki suggests.

Tony laughs. “That my dear would require a trip to New Zealand.” he says.

The god shrugs looking to his now empty plate and back to Tony. “ We've got all the time in the world.” he laughs. 

“You have a point.” Tony says his plate now empty as well. 

The two don't even bother waiting for the bill as Tony pulls out his wallet and leaves not only enough for the dinner but more then enough for tip. Heading back out to the car he tosses a wave to his waiter and hostess. Loki pulled close to him as they walk out the door and into the parking lot. Spinning Loki around he pins him to the back of the roadster and kisses him roughly. Loki moans returning the kiss his hands wondering up the engineers back a hand finding its way into Tony’s hair and gently pulling. Tony returns the moan as he slides his hip against the god’s both of them breaking apart breathless. 

“Head home now?” Tony asks.

Loki nods “Yes that would be wise.” he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did so much research into the restaurant they ate at and what they ordered and even the wine XD i think that's why this chapter was really enjoyable.. 
> 
>  
> 
> also.. Loki-Sexual is now a thing..


	18. Stupid Press, Squealing Pepper, and Tony and Loki in a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't wanna spoil anything but Loki wants to get more of the wine they had. Pepper drops by and well see's something hilarious Tony and Loki in dress's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was out late ^^; had a long week i had to go to the DMV cause my mom was giving me her car and been working on that all week. oil change and spark plugs and stuff but i got it done now and got this chapter typed up and i think..... (continued thought at the end of chapter)

It was two days since Tony and Loki’s first official date. Tony walked down from his room letting the god sleep in for once. Turning on the TV he’s met with the headlines rolling his eyes upon seeing ‘Tony Stark Sleeping with the enemy?’. 

“How do they even know Loki was a bad guy?” he huffs. 

“Sources tell us Tony Stark was spotted at a restaurant in the Malibu area with Loki the villain responsible for the destruction of New York.” the news woman said. 

“I have half a mind to call in and -” hes cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

“What are you going to do without me Tony?” purrs Loki. 

Tony smiles. “Nothing babe just stupid tabloids pissing me off.” 

Loki spins him around in his arms. “You know what would really set everyone off?” he laughs. 

“I know that laugh, what do you have planed Lo’?” Tony asks pressing closer. 

Loki leans down pressing his lips to Tony’s. “We run off to some other country and get married and have the whole thing televised.” he grins pulling away from the engineer. 

Tony grins. “Oh that is evil. Why some other country tho?” he asks.

Loki shrugs. “I really enjoyed that wine the other night and wish to have it again.” 

“So were flying all the way to New Zealand just to get married so you can get your wine?” Tony laughs. 

Loki smiles as he walks to the kitchen for coffee. “Why not? We’ll invite Bruce Pepper and HamThor.” he laughs. “The others can come if they so wish.” Loki says taking a sip of his coffee. 

Tony walks over to Loki stealing a sip off the god’s coffee before grabbing a cup of his own. “You know, That's got to be the best/worst plan I’ve ever heard.” he says. 

Loki give’s Tony a pouty face. 

“Hey! don't give me that look, I didn't say we weren't going to do it.” he purrs rubbing against him. “You’ve been my longest relationship to date, we've been together what a total of 3 months so far?” 

Loki nods. “I haven't seen any problems between us, I mean we fight like normal people, fuck more then normal people.” he laughs. 

Tony eyes the fruit on the counter before looking up at Loki. “Alright, in one months time me and you will be married.” Tony announces. 

Loki smiles but then his face shifts to that of thinking. “who’s last name do we use?” he asks looking into Tony’s brown eyes. 

“Pffttt mine of course or else I cant keep the company, besides you hate both of your last names.” Tony points out. 

Loki laughs. “You have a point, hum Loki Stark, I could get used to that.” he says wrapping an arm around Tony. 

“Well you kinda have to.” Tony laughs. “So who wears the dress? me or you.” 

With a flick of his wrist Loki smiles pointing to Tony who now sports a red and gold dress. “What do you think darling?” he laughs.

Tony laughs. “Only if you wear a green and black one.”

With a shrug Loki glows for a second before he too sports a dress flowing long and elegant black and green with slight hints of gold. “What do you think of this?” Loki gives a little spin. 

“Sir’s you are aware if Miss Potts see’s any of this you both will be black mailed.” chirps in Jarvis. 

“Jarvis, What if this is what we decide to wear at our wedding? Then the whole world will see.” Tony says to his AI. 

“Point taken, Congratulations to you both on your upcoming nuptials.” says the AI almost cheerfully. 

Not realizing that Jarvis’s interruption was really a warning in walked Pepper. Her heels quiet across the carpet leading to the kitchen where the two men were still sporting there frilly yet manly colored dresses. She stopped just at the edge of the kitchen to take in the site of Loki and Tony spinning around. 

“Oh my god what are you two wearing?” she laughs. 

Tony stops mid spin only to fall over Loki thankfully catching him before he hit the floor. “Ah Pep’ its not what it looks like” Tony says trying his best not to laugh.

“Well it looks like you two are sporting wedding dresses while spinning in your socks on tiled floors like little girls.” she muses putting her hands on her hips. 

“Then never mind it was exactly what it looked like.” Tony says. 

Loki walks over to Pepper. “Me and Tony are going to be married next month and were just having a bit of fun with outfits.” he smiles. 

Pepper looks shocked. “You two are getting married?” her eyes widen as she looks from Loki to Tony. “Where. Who. What. Why?” she says 

Tony laughs. “Pep’ calm, were going to New Zealand you Thor and Bruce are invited, Loki wants his wine from there. As for why because we want to prove to the world that Loki is reformed and wont destroy anything anymore well not anything important anyway. Before you ask he’s taking my last name.” Tony says. “As for the dresses we couldn't figure out who the girl should be and well we just both wound up in dresses acting like fools.” he laughs. 

Peppers look goes from shocked to amused. “Loki, I’m throwing you a bachelor party” she all but squeals. 

“A what?” he asks. 

“You’ll love it trust me” she says. She completely forgets why she came over in the first place and opens her phone to call up Natasha. Excusing herself as she walks to the other room. 

“Well I best give Bruce a call and let him know about all this.” Tony says with a grin. Not even bothering to ask Loki to change him back to his normal clothing as he wonders to his lab in all his frilly-ness. 

Loki waves his hand going back into his sweat pants and black tank top. “Strange Midgardian customs.” he laughs as he walks to the couch and turns the TV back on turning on something other then the news. He settles on some old black and white Sherlock Holmes movies as he waits for everyone to return. 

The god is almost asleep again when he feels a weight on top of him, he looks up seeing Tony with a grin on his face. “So Bruce is excited for us and is throwing me my own bachelor party.” he says. 

“Your still in the dress.” Loki says. He waves his hand as Tony’s PJ’s reaper his too big Aerosmith shirt and black sweatpants. 

“Hey I was starting to like that thing.” he smiles. 

“Me too but too sleepy to deal with it.” Loki mumbles.

Pepper walks back into the room. “Good news me Maria and Natasha are not only going to be hosting your bachelor party but were your brides maids!” she squeals. 

Loki waves his hand at her half asleep as she looks down and screams. “Oh my god Loki I love it!” she says. 

The dress he put on Pepper was a short dress coming down to the knees a dark green with black trim and gold flowers on the side. “All of the brides maids will wear those if you like them, if not then you stand naked.” he says. 

Pepper laughs. “Everyone will love them” she says.

Tony grins. “What do my guys get to wear?” he asks.

Loki sits up. “Pepper wanna be my model for this as well?” he asks.

“YES!” she says excitedly. 

“Of course since these will be men and wont like being in dresses they will get a suit but Tony gets a dress.” laughs Loki. 

With another wave of his hand the dress that Pepper sported was gone and replaced with a deep red suit with a gold tie and cufflinks accented by a blue rose in the pocket of the jacket to symbolize the arc reactor. Tony admired the suit an was touched at the personal addition of the rose. Pepper looked down at it here eyes going wide at the thought put into the suit. 

“This is amazing.” she says. 

“Loki, this is too cool for words.” Tony says. 

Loki smiles. “I aim to please.” and with that the suit was gone and Pepper stood with the suit she came in with. 

“Well we will set a date and let everyone know two weeks ahead of time.” Tony said as he sat back on the couch next to Loki. 

Pepper nodded and headed out the door. 

Tony turned to Loki. “That suit you conjured up. It was simply amazing and the rose made it personal.” he said tears in his eyes as he leaned foreword to kiss the god. 

“Well I do love you Tony.” Loki said kissing him back. 

“I love you too.” Tony smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think after they get married i'm going to be finished with this fic. its been fun but i got work starting back up in about a week an a half so yeah 2 more chapters a bachelor party and then wedding then its over.
> 
> ALSO SHOULD THEY BE IN DRESSES OR SUITS i'll let my readers decide! :D <3 i really wanna draw Tony and Loki in there dresses and possibly Pepper and Banner in the other outfits that Loki conjured up.
> 
> so after these two chapters are done i still might post artwork for this fic :3 so everyone can see it. :D


	19. The Bachalor Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki's bachalor parties! hosted by Bruce and Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me quite a while to finish but i did it and i love how it turned out :D

Bruce and Pepper got to gather planning out the bachalor parties for Tony and Loki. They decided to do both of them on the same night. Bruce invited Clint and Steve who accepted the offer tho Steve was hesitant at first. 

“This isn't right.” he says to Clint. 

“Just go with it, I think its amusing.” replies Clint.

Bruce gets their attention as he waves the credit card at them. “Guys it’s fully paid for.” he smiles. 

“Fine but I wont enjoy it.” Steve says. 

They stand in the lab waiting for Loki to come get them. Natasha running into the lab with her shoes in hand just as a puff of green smoke appears. Loki stands before the group of heroes a smirk on his face. 

“Are we all ready?” he asks.

“Yep” replies Bruce. 

They all gather close to Loki as he teleports them back to the Malibu house. Hiding his smile as he lands perfectly but Clint and Steve land flat on there asses. Nat and Bruce start laughing at them but proceed to help them up. 

“Good everyone is here!” says Tony walking over to the group. “Lo’ Pepper and Maria are running late.”

“That's fine, you guys head on out it will give me and Natasha here some time to chat.” he says voice like silk.

“Alright, come on guys.” he says. He gives Loki a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out with the guys. 

Tony leads the guys down to the lab/garage and ushering them to his newest addition to his collection. A black Cadillac Escalade chromed out he bought it just for tonight after that he could care less what happens to it. Clint seams to like it a lot as he hops in the front seat the other two clambering into the back. 

“Hey Tony lets go to the best titty bar in down, Fury’s treat.” Clint smiles. He flashes a small plastic card with Nick Fury written on it. 

“You sly dog” laughs Tony. “Alright guys you heard him TITTY BAR!” he yells as he floors it out of the garage with a squeal. 

Steve swallows hard. “Is this a good idea?” he asks to Banner. 

“Come on Steve lighten up its gonna be Tony’s last night as a free man lets have some fun.” he replies.

“Cap. your getting the first lap dance of the night.” says Tony from the front seat as they head towards the city. 

“Whats a lap dance?” he asks.

Clint laughs. “You’ll see.” 

It doesn't take long before there pulling up in front of the bar and piling out of the car. Tony’s arm around Bruce's shoulder and a smile on his face. Clint and Steve following behind as they enter the bar and head for the VIP booth. 

“Hi guys I’m Bubbles your waitress what can i get for you?” asks a ditzy blond with blue eyes looking right at Steve. “And you sweety, what will you be having tonight?” she smiles with a wink his way. 

Steve blushes “I’ll take a soda please.” he says almost quietly. 

“Well since Captain buzz kill over there is having a soda we’ll all take some scotch please.” says Tony. 

Bubbles still smiles at Steve as she leaves to get the drinks. 

“Her, what ever a lap dance is I want one from her.” says Steve all of a sudden. 

Bruce is laughing. “I don't know if we can get our waitresses to give us lap dances Steve, Only the dancers do that.” he says. 

“I wonder if they have a patriotic one like the ones in new york?” asks Clint. 

Tony grins. “This bachalor party just became about Steve getting some tonight.” he laughs getting up from the table to talk to the manager about having a special dancer for Steve.

They stayed at the bar for hours and managing to get Steve drunk and in a privet room with a dancer that Tony had paid handsomely. Tony opted out of a dance and that shocked both Clint and Bruce as they each received rather seductive lap dances from girls dressed in skimpy avengers outfits. Tony laughed at the faces Clint was making at his Lady!Thor that was grinding her ass near his hips as he slipped in a hand full of twenty's. 

“Why Barton I wasn't aware you had a thing for Thor.” Tony laughs sitting in the middle of his booth drinking more slowly. 

“Shut up.” he growls.

“Well you could have Lady Fury like Bruce.” Tony smirks pointing to where Banner had just walked into a privet room with a rather attractive black woman with an eye patch and fake gun.

“Oh my god.” is all Clint says. 

Tony’s eyes are refocused as he watches the fem!Stark on stage shaking her hips and grinding on a pole. But his thoughts are on Loki and how badly he wishes to be back at home with him. He laughs to himself thinking that Loki could easily change them both into woman and they could do this kind of stuff. 

Its one in the morning when Steve comes out of the room with his stripper. His face beet red and flushed as he walks back to his table thanking the woman for a wonderful time. Sitting next to Tony he looks at him with a soft smile. 

“You get yourself some fondue?” Tony asks jokingly. 

Steve only nods. 

“Yeah Steve” says both Banner and Barton in unison. 

“How do you feel?” asks Banner. 

“Good.” He smiles. 

“Guys this is the best night ever and getting Steve laid was the best wedding present ever.” Tony laughs. 

Steve blushes again. 

The group of guys stay at the bar watching the girls and talking about the wedding till three am when they finally head home. 

~~~~~~Loki’s Bachelor party~~~~~~~

Tony had just left leaving Loki with Natasha to sit and talk before Pepper and Maria arrived. Loki being a good guest lead the assassin to the living room to sit down. Taking his own seat on the couch he smiled at her. 

“Whats your angle?” she asked. 

“No angle, I just really love Tony and do not wish harm on him or his planet.” he says. 

Nat sighs. “You better take care of him.” she warns. 

Loki laughs. “No worries widow he has indulged in the golden apples from Asgard” 

“The what?” she asks. 

“They make him basically immortal so long as he eats one a day.” Loki states. “And I make sure that he eats his daily dose of apple.” he smiles. 

Natasha smiles. “You do care for him then.” she says.

“I do, When I was living in that hamster cage he gave me companionship and friendship something I haven't had in a long time. His trust in me and giving me one of his suits to paint and fly it means a lot to me.” he says looking down at his feet then back to Natasha. 

“He’s lucky to have you and your lucky to have him.” she says. “Your good for each other, I haven't seen him drink as much when he’s around you.” 

Loki smiles and was about to say something just as Pepper and Maria walked through the door with Tiny Thor in tow. “Who’s ready for some fun?” asks Pepper as she sits Thor’s cage on the table in the kitchen and helps Maria with the bags.

Loki sits confused. “I thought you girls were taking me out, is that not the custom of these things?” he asks.

“Typically yes” says Pepper. “But tonight were doing something different. Kind of like a slumber party.” 

Maria places the wine on the table as Pepper sets out the Chinese food. Loki watches intently as Maria also pulls out a few other bags they resemble make up bags. He looks at the women as he smiles knowing full well what they plan on doing.

“You plan on turning this into a wedding planning meeting don't you?” Loki asks.

Pepper smiles. “You caught us.” she says “But we did hire a little entertainment for later on.” she winks.

The others laugh as they get their plates and help themselves to the food. Natasha eyes the make up bags with some curiosity. Loki and Natasha had no idea what the other two were up to Nat had been away on assignment. They sat for a while enjoying the food and each others company, once they had finished eating Nat spoke up.

“Whats with the make up bags?” she asks.

“Well with the dresses Loki conjured up we need to find the right make up to go with it.” Pepper says. 

“Wait, Loki made dresses for us?” asks Maria. 

Pepper couldn't hold back her smile. “Yes and there amazing, Loki could you please?” she asks.

Loki laughs. “Any thing for my three lovely bridesmaids.” he says with a wave of his hands. 

Within seconds all three of them are dressed in the same dark green dress. They all take a moment to admire the work on it and the detailing of the golden flowers along the sides of the dresses. They turn to Loki with smiles giving him praise for the wonderful dresses and begging to see his. 

Loki laughs again. “You girls only wish to humiliate me” 

“Not at all, come on we want to see it Pepper has told us how lovely it is.” Maria says. 

Rolling his eyes he gives in waving his hand over his own body. “Satisfied?” he asks.

His hair is done up as he stands showing the girls his wedding dress. The black green and gold mixing as he spins the girls looking amazed. Taking his seat he smiles flashing his chipping nails to Pepper.

“Care to fix these?” he asks. 

before she can answer they hear Thor from the kitchen. “Brother your dress is breath taking!” he yells. 

Loki teleports the cage over to the table. “Stand up Thor, I wish to show the girls the outfits groomsman will be wearing.” he orders. 

Thor stands in his cage watching as Loki waves his hands and Thor stands in the deep red suit as Pepper had before accented with the blue rose and gold tie. The girls all compliment Loki on his choice of colors and style. Pepper spoke up asking for him to show the girls the dress that Tony would be wearing. Without having to be tould twice Loki waved his hand and Thor stood sporting the red and gold puffy dress with the big bow in the middle a blue gem in the middle. 

“I added the bow after some thought and a few internet searches.” Loki says. “So what do you girls think of Tony’s new dress? Go on Thor give it a spin.” he says motioning for Thor to spin around. 

He does as he’s told and spins in his cage showing off the newly revamped dress. “Loki this is beautiful, it reminds me of the ones we wore to Jotunheim to trick the giant into marrying me so i could retrieve my hammer.” he laughs. 

Loki laughs along with him. “I remember that, the look on Þrymr’s face when he found out you were not Freyja.” 

The girls around the table found this amusing they each brushed up on their Norse mythology ahead of time. They sat for a while listing to the two brothers talk about the adventures they had. Pepper motioned to the make up bags with a smile it had started to get late. 

“I’m sorry” Thor says. “continue your party” he smiles. 

Loki smiles. “Yes best not to keep the ladies waiting.” he picks up one of the many bags. “So who’s first?” he asks. 

“Your the bride you have to be first.” says Pepper. 

Natasha grins. “How about this Pep.” she says. “We pick partners and do each others make up and out of the four of us who ever has the best make up choices gets to do the make up for the wedding.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Says Maria.

“Fine, but I get to work with Loki since he’s the only one who trusts me with his nails.” she grins. 

Before they could even start to get set up there came a knock on the door without Jarvis alerting them. The grin on Maria’s face as she ran to the door shouting about how hard it was to get this particular dancer. Everyone but Pepper looked around confused they heard Maria talking to what was a man by his voice. Leading him into the room he wore a captain America mask and very nicely pressed suit and carry ed a boom box.

“I hear some one is getting married.” says a familiar voice.

“That voice” says Loki and Natasha at the same time.

He placed the boom box on the ground and pressed the play button “Kiss” by Prince began to play as the man started to remove his suit jacket. He swings it above his head before running it between his legs. Tossing it aside he unbuttons his shirt and pulls at his fake suit pants as they unbutton tossing them at Loki who blushes. The masked man walks closer in his now visible Blue undies with the cap’s shield on the back. 

“You girls are insane” Loki says. His eyes on the mystery man as he places his hands on his hips and shakes his ass in Loki’s face. “He does have a nice ass on him.” he purrs giving it a light slap.

The man pulls back turning around waving his finger. “No touching.” he purrs. Shaking his hips he thrusts into Loki’s face making the god blush. 

The girls are giggling now that they all know who the man in the mask is. “Give him a kiss!” yells Nat. 

Loki’s eyes go wide. “Don’t you dare” he growls. 

The dancer smiles. “I gotta do as the ladies tell me.” he smiles leaning foreword placing a kiss to Loki’s cheek.

Loki grabs the mask and pulls it off sending the man backwards and into his radio. “Your that shield agent I stabbed.” Loki says shocked. 

Coulson smiles from his spot on the floor. “Guilty” he says. “Once I heard about everything from Pepper I figured only children and fury hold grudges and since I’m neither one of those.” he laughs. 

Loki smiles. “Well Agent Coulson I must apologize for what I have done to you and can offer you an invitation to my marriage to Tony.” he stands walking to Coulson to help him up. “Its one you don't want to miss.” he smiles a hint of mischief flashing in his eyes. 

“Please call me Phil, and as for the invitation I accept.” he smiles. 

“Alright Phil care to stay for a drink and idle chat while we do make up for the wedding?” he asks. 

Phil shrugs taking a seat but not before Loki gives him proper clothing to wear. He thanks him for the lend and sits on the floor next to Thor’s cage. Taking up a conversation with him as he glances to the girls and Loki watching them all do each others make up. 

The night comes to a end with all of them deciding that Natasha should do the Make up for the wedding. The clock struck two am as Loki yawned making that the cue for everyone to head out for the night. They all said their good byes and headed out Loki even letting Phil head off with the clothing he magic’d for him. 

Loki trudged up to the room him and Tony shared not bothering with magic for his pajamas and just settled on one of Tony’s shirts and no pants. He took up half the bed as he fell into a deep sleep. Not even when Tony came in at four in the morning letting the boys crash in the extra rooms down stairs did he wake the sleeping god. 

Tony crawled into bed with only his trademark tank top on. “Good night my love” he whispers softly as he kisses Loki’s forehead. 

Loki shifts slightly not waking from his sleep but curls into Tony’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got my commission i had done BEFORE i even started writing this fic. so here it is Tony and Loki in hamster balls. http://fav.me/d5wg1ca 
> 
> and now I have drawn up a sketch of what Loki and Tony's dresses look http://fav.me/d5wfqhd   
>  X3 tho i did mess up a bit on Loki's arm when i was coloring it lol.


	20. Preparations, Sex, Big ass Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are being made for the BIG DAY! Tony and Loki have some sex and damn where the hell did this storm come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well seeing as i start back to work in like A DAY i will be kind to you guys and give you this little chapter and 2 more after this since I'm really having some stupid fun writing these two X3 
> 
> You guys are gonna LOVE where they go for their honeymoon.

The weeks passed quickly leading up to the wedding Loki and Pepper busy sending out the invitations. They made a guest list including the avengers Coulson Maria and Fury. Pepper even extended an invitation to Tony’s long time friend Rhodey but he declined it. Tony told her not to worry that he’d convince him to come along. 

It was a week before the wedding when Tony and Loki headed off to New Zealand. They landed in Wellington and heading to their room at the Museum Art Hotel Apartments to sleep off the jet lag. The first official day they spent walking around scouting out locations for the ceremony they chose a lovely spot by the water. It took a lot of convincing and money for Tony to rent Frank Kitts park for two days he was nice enough to leave the playground open for the kids. 

It was three days before the wedding when everyone flew in on one of Tony’s jets. The girls were all giddy except for Natasha who didn't get giddy. Then men were off exploring while Fury stayed behind to yell at the couple for a while. Loki quickly tired of Fury’s voice and waved his hand taking away Fury’s voice.

“Now Director Fury if you keep this up we’ll have to make arrangements for you to be sitting with the girls and you will of course be dressed as such.” Loki says nonchalantly. 

Tony chuckled. “Couldn't picture Fury in a dress, do we really want that image at our wedding?” he asks.

Loki tosses him a funny look. “Well Tony there will be a little gender swap going on with Fury.” he says waving his hand.

In that instant Fury stood in a dress but as a woman still with the eye patch. He points to himself like he wants to talk but still unable to. He grabs a pen and paper writing a note showing it to Loki ‘I wont say a word NOW CHANGE ME BACK’ it said on the paper.

“As you wish” He laughs. With a wave of his hand Fury’s voice is back and he is back to being a male. 

“Fine, You two have your little wedding and see how long it lasts.” he grumbles as he leaves the room. 

Tony looks at Loki with a grin on his face. “With any luck, Forever.” he purrs pulling the god close to him as they hear the door slam.

Loki smiles back pressing his lips to Tony’s. “That reminds me.” Loki says pulling back. “You have yet to eat your apple today.” 

Tony smiles. “Your right. Almost forgot” he walks away from Loki to head to the kitchen only to return a few seconds later. “The apples are gone.” he says. 

“What?” says Loki almost panicked. “Is it possible that you ate more then one the other day?” 

“That could be a possibility. Is there any way to get up with your mom about more of these?” Tony asks.

“Thor is the only one aloud to use the Bifrost. We would have to send him for more apples.” he replies already heading to the door. 

Tony follows behind as Loki walks to Peppers room hoping she is there. Knocking on the door he hears someone inside and sighs with relief. Pepper opens the door smiling at the two before her motioning for them to come inside. 

“What brings you two here?” she asks. 

Tony looks from Pepper to Loki. “We need Thor he needs to go to Asgard and get more apples for me, I’ve run out.” he says. 

Peppers hands shot to her mouth. “Tony does this mean your going to die?” she asks.

Loki laughs. “Don't be so foolish it means he wont stay immortal.” 

Pepper sighs standing up to get Thor from his cage. “I’ll be right back.” she says. 

“Loki you didn't have to be so mean.” Tony says

Loki looks at him. “When it comes to you, I have to be.” he says sternly. 

Tony blushes. “Fine but just lighten up on Pepper alright.” 

Before he can answer Pepper walked back in with Thor in her hand setting him on the arm of the chair. She took her seat and watched as Loki explained the problem to his brother. Thor understood and was restored to his normal size before heading out to call Heimdall to open the Bifrost. 

Once back in Asgard Thor wasted no time looking for his mother. He found her wondering the halls where he and Loki once lived. Walking along slowly beside her he explained the situation on Midgard and how Loki was to marry Stark. 

“Don't worry my son, I have something for them that is why the apples are gone. I have been given one of the apples from the very back of the orchard.” she says. 

Thor looks at her. “You mean the everlasting crystal apple?” he asks. 

Frigga nods. “They will be together forever my son, you can see it as well as I can how much they care for one another.” She pats her son lightly on his shoulder. “Tell them on the morning they are to be wed I will bring them this gift.” she smiles. “And tell your brother he is no longer banished from Asgard I had a long talk with his father, his new husband is welcome as well.” she says. “I’m sure Odin would love to meet him.” 

“Will he not attend the wedding mother?” asks Thor. 

Frigga sighs. “Weddings are not his thing my son. But rest assured I will attend and I hope to wear one of those lovely dresses I’ve heard so much about.” she smiles again. 

Thor nods. “I will make sure Loki has you one ready mother.”

“You best be getting back to them, I fear they might be getting a little worried.” Frigga says. 

Thor gives his mother a hug before heading back to the Bifrost. He appears in the park down past the hotel and walks back. Tony and Loki waiting for him in the lobby as he walks in. 

“What did mother say Thor?” asks Loki. 

“She’s giving you the everlasting crystal apple on your wedding day. There will be no more need for the daily golden apples.” Thor says with a smile. “She is also attending and wishes to wear one of your lovely dresses you made.” 

Tony smiles at that. “Anything else big guy? Is the other eye patch twin going to be joining us?” he asks.

“Sadly no. But that brings me to another point. Loki mother says you are no longer banished from Asgard and that father wishes to meet your husband after your wedding.” Thor says patting Loki on the back. 

“Really? after every thing I’ve done I’m welcome back?” he asks. 

Thor nods. “Yes, your humility down here has shown well back in Asgard proving you were not of sound mind when you attempted to take over Midgard, all is forgiven.” Thor smiles wide. 

“That's the best wedding present ever isn't it babe?” asks Tony pulling close to Loki. 

Loki nods smiling at Tony then at Thor. “Its wonderful. Thor you have your freedom from the cage for now you will return to it after the wedding, till then go enjoy yourself.” says Loki shooing Thor away.

Thor smiles tossing Tony a knowing look as he walks back outside to wonder around. Tony turns to Loki seeing a sly smile on his face. 

“To the room then?” Tony asks. 

Loki nods with a growl pulling tony with with him back up to their room. Heading up the stairs they run into Pepper they inform her that Thor shouldn't have gotten to far and to catch up and have fun with him. Once inside the room Loki pins Tony to the door pressing his lips against his, their hips crushing against each other. 

“Your being feisty tonight” Purrs Tony pulling away.

“There are some things I wish to do to you Tony.” Loki purrs into Tony’s ear.

Tony blushes. “Why wait.” he grins kissing the god in front of him.

Loki picks up Tony with ease carrying him to the bed making quick work of their cloths with a wave of his hand. Propping Tony’s body up Loki sweeps his tongue along Tony’s sack making the man below him moan. Tony’s legs spread wide urging Loki further, long fingers slid along his cheeks spreading them open exposing Tony’s hole. Loki grinned as he ran his skilled tongue along the crack and sliding into his puckered hole. 

“Oh FUCK” moans Tony bucking his hips. 

Loki pushes him down with a growl pushing his tongue in deeper stretching him. He inserts a finger helping his tongue stretch the man below him. Pulling back leaving his finger buried inside of Tony he slicks up his other fingers with a few mumbled words. Tony rocks his hips against the single finger inside him till Loki presses in two more knowing the engineer could handle it. 

“Yess” Tony hisses out. 

Loki grins looking up at him from in between his legs. “I have something special in store for you my love.” he purrs. His fingers angle up brushing against Tony’s prostate making him moan. 

Tony tries to arch his body but Loki’s hand on his stomach keeps him from doing so. “Anything Lo’ just keep doing that.” Tony all but begs. 

Loki grins as he mumbles yet another spell something tying around Tony’s hard cock. “Trust me” Loki purrs. Sliding his fingers out of Tony he moves in between the engineers pale thighs. 

Tony whimpers at the loss of Loki’s fingers but moans as he feels the god push deep inside of him. “Mummhumm Yes Loki” Tony moans. Oblivious to the ribbon around his penis.

Leaning down over Tony the god captures him in a heated kiss as he rocks his hips. Cock sliding in and out of Tony’s slick hole both men moaning. Loki reaches a hand up to lightly tease and pinch Tony’s nipples drawing out the most sinful noise he had ever heard.

“I’m going to fuck you, deny you any release till you can be inside of me.” Purrs Loki into Tony’s ear. 

Tony shivers not only at the hot breath by his ear but the promise Loki just made to him. “I’ll hold off as long as possible.” he breaths out. 

“Oh I can make sure you hold off.” Loki growls pulling back a devilish grin on his face. He thrusts in just at the right spot to hit Tony’s prostate making the man below him moan loud. 

Its not long before Loki has a rhythm going deliberately missing Tony’s prostate a few times just to hear the man whimper. Running his long fingers along Tony’s shaft enjoying the small gasps he lets out at the touches. Tony wants desperately to cum but the ribbon and a spell Loki had placed under his breath keeping him from doing so. 

“Loki Pl-please let me cum” Tony breaths out his hands clenched in the sheets below him.

Loki laughs bringing his hand to lightly brush Tony’s cheek. “Not yet my darling.” he purrs. 

With only a few more thrusts Loki cums deep inside of Tony with a satisfied moan. He pulls out only to move on top of Tony straddling his hips. Using his magic to stretch and lubricate himself as he lowers himself down onto Tony’s still hard and twitching cock. 

“I told you my dear Anthony, I wanted you inside of me when you came.” Loki purrs. He begins riding Tony’s cock hard. 

“Unh Lo-ki please - Please let me cum” Tony is now begging for his release. 

Tony’s cock throbbing in pain inside of the god. Loki smiles as he mumbles something under his breath still moving his hips. Tony feels the ribbon undoing its self and something inside of him loosen. Quickly he moves his hands to hold Loki down on him as he spills his seed deep inside of the trickster. Loki pulls off of Tony and falls to his side landing on the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

“That is why I hate magic” Tony laughs. 

“Well you cant hate it forever, your pretty much stuck with me now.” Loki purrs nuzzling into Tony’s side. 

“That is true.” Tony muses. 

It was the morning of the wedding Tony stood in front of the window in his room Loki still sleeping in the bed. Taking a sip from his coffee as he watched the trees down below blowing hard in the wind. He curses to himself then looks over at Loki who is sleeping peacefully unaware of the hellish storm outside. 

“Well they weren't calling for this. What the hell do we do now?” asked Tony to no one. He sighed taking another sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just because I'm nice there's 2 more chapters coming instead of just this being the last. but i think my readers/followers of this fic will enjoy it :3
> 
> oh also i made up that whole Everlasting Crystal Apple thing XD i was thinking about that episode of adventure time lol


	21. Rain, Scaring Bakers, Wedding time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the storm still rages but Tony has a plan thanks to Banner. The Wedding still goes on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this tho i am considering making this the last chapter and making the honeymoon a seperate one-shot fic. LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK

Frigga is the first to awake having arrived the night before. Walking the halls to Tony and Loki’s room as the thunder rolls outside. She worries that it will interfere with the days ceremonies and disappoint her youngest son. 

She reaches the room and knocks lightly as Tony answers his coffee cup in hand. “Hey, morning Frigga.” he smiles.

“Good morning to you Tony and please you may call me mother, you are marrying my son.” She smiles. 

Tony just grins. “Alright mom, so what brings you here?” he asks just as a rumble of thunder shakes the building. 

“That” she says. “Will this storm affect today's plans?” she asks. 

Tony shakes his head. “Naw, I’m sure we can find a way to keep the party going even with this storm.” 

Loki shifts in his sleep reaching across the bed feeling for his lover. A small whimper leaving his lips as he slowly awakes from his sleep. Sitting up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looks to the two standing by the door and smiles. 

“Morning.” he says voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Morning to you too sunshine.” Tony laughs. “Keep him company while I make you two some tea, mom you like tea right?” he asks. 

Frigga nods.

Tony heads to the kitchenette to make some tea leaving Frigga and Loki. Loki smiles at his mother for showing up for the wedding like she promised she would. Its not long before Tony comes back out with two tea cups handing one to Loki and one to Frigga. 

“Didn't know how sweet you liked it so I made it exactly like Loki likes his.” he stated with a smile. 

Frigga’s face lit up at how well Tony has been treating her little boy. “Tony you go out of your way to make my little Lolo happy don't you?” she asks. 

“Guilty as charged.” Tony smiles. “I cant help but want to spoil him.” he says. Just then an idea came to him. “I have an idea on how we can keep the wedding on for today.” he says. “Lo’ I’ll be right back I’m going to see Bruce alright?” 

Loki smiles. “Have fun with your little science bro was it?” he laughs.

Tony gives Loki a quick kiss. “You got it babe” he says as he bolts from the room. 

“Such a strange boy.” says Frigga taking a sip of her tea. 

“But he’s my strange boy mother.” Loki states. 

She smiles. “How in the nine did you ever fall in love with him my son? Not that I don't approve of him.” she asks. 

“Trust” Loki says. “Tony Stark has trusted me so much during this whole ordeal even giving me one of his suits.” He takes a sip of his own tea. “Are you aware what sent Thor into a rage?” he asks

Frigga looked at him. “No, I assumed you did something quite horrible to him.” she says. 

Loki shook his head and laughed. “Not at all, Tony and I snuck out of the cage one day after I had mastered the suit and went in search of doughnuts. We had to get a mortal girl to get them for us due to our size. Quite the adventure sadly I heard not two days after that incident that girl was killed by doom bots.” Loki said sadly. 

Frigga almost dropped her tea. “That's so sad I’m so sorry to hear that.” she said reaching out for her son. 

“When we got back to the tower Thor had found out we had gotten out and took it upon himself to go on an all out hunt to try and kill both Tony and myself.” he finished leaning into his mothers touch. 

“Your brother had many things going on that day his mortal woman had left him and seeing you and Tony only upset him seeing how happy you two were together.” she says as she brushes a stray hair out of Loki’s face. 

Loki only looks at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Brucy! I have the best idea on how we can still have the wedding seeing how this storm ruined my first plan.” Tony says walking into Bruce's room. 

Banner looks at him from the chair he sits in just watching as it rains. “Oh and how do we go about this?” he asks. 

Tony smiles. “Glad you asked, as you know Pepper brought with her that custom cage I had built for Loki and I to live in. There's more then enough room to hold our wedding in there and a bonus there's a pool and a mini bar so we don't have to get booze.” Tony laughs. 

Bruce stands from his chair. “You have something there, only thing is we don't have a preacher or anything.” he states. 

Tony stops thinking for a moment. “You have a point and any one we can find wont be willing to shrink down to that size. Unless he’s paid well.” 

The two must have been talking quite loudly cause at that moment there was a knock at the door. “Come in” Banner says. 

Phil Coulson walks in looking at the two. “I heard that you two were looking for a Preacher.” he states. 

Tony nods. “Yeah know anyone?” he asks. 

Phil points to himself. “Your looking at an ordained minister.” I can do the ceremony for you two. he smiles. 

Tony looks to Banner then to Phil. “Your a life saver.” Tony says going to pat Coulson on the back. 

“What about the caterers?” asks Bruce. 

“Not to worry I’ll talk to Loki and he can get to the place we had lined up and grab the food he might need to take Frigga with him.” Tony continues his train of thought as he wonders out of the room. 

Tony walks the hall ways bumping into others from his group telling them to go to Bruce about the secondary wedding plans for today. Reaching his own room he walks in to the site of Loki getting his back rubbed by Frigga as tho she was comforting him. Quickly he rushes over to them slight worry showing on his face.

“Is he alright?” he asks. 

“He’s fine, just worried about today is all.” Frigga responds softly.

“No worries, everything is planned out and I think everyone will enjoy themselves.” Tony smiles. “But I need a huge favor from you and Loki, I need the two of you to head to the place we placed our food order with and pick it up, cake too.” he says. 

Loki sits up a soft smile on his face. “I knew you would not disappoint me Tony.” he leans foreword kissing Tony. 

Loki and Frigga prepare themselves as Tony explains to them what all they are going to pick up and where. Nodding the two teleport off hoping that the locations they had to get to were open on a day like today. Appearing suddenly in the front room of the bakery they frighten the poor girl working behind the counter. Someone from the back comes out to help the two they tell them the situation and gladly accept the cake and teleport back to their room frighting the poor baker as they exit. 

Loki is laughing as they re appear in the room. “The look on their faces.” he says. 

“Loki that was not nice.” Frigga says trying her best to hide her smile. 

“Whats next?” he asks her. 

“We have to head to that restaurant that Tony booked to cater the wedding.” says Frigga. 

Loki grabs his mothers hand. “Off we go.” he says as they once again disappear off to frighten more mortals. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony has a small meeting with everyone in Peppers room letting everyone know the new plan for the wedding. Shrinking the whole party down to fit inside the very spacious cage and everything would still work out. Coulson even threw in his part about being the Master of Ceremonies for them. 

“Are we all good with this plan, and Fury you have no say so.” says Tony tossing him a glance. 

Everyone nods being ok with the plan. Clint asking if there will be booze to which Tony says yes. 

“Lets get to prepping, so lets make teams, team one will remain normal size and gather the necessary things. Team two will be shrunk down to work on cage preparations and such.” Tony says. “Before we make teams let me go check and see if Loki has brought anything back for us to take in the cage with us.” he says walking out. 

Returning not moments later with an arm full of clothing of various sizes he lets them know that the cake is also in the room and ready. The men decide that they will be team two since they have their suits already and can get things done fairly fast. Not saying that the woman cant do that but they lack the dresses and make up for the wedding and Pepper mentioned something about needing to get a few things from a local shop when Loki got back. 

The men readied themselves Tony,Clint,Steve,Bruce,Thor,Fury and Coulson all stood together as Pepper fired the “Ray” at them. They were all placed into the cage as the woman excused themselves to go to Tony and Loki’s room. The men set out with their work getting things set up and ready for later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls all waited in the large suite they chatted about how exciting this all was. There was even talk of Nat and Clint doing something similar only not somewhere where its known to rain a lot. Suddenly there was a bright green light that filled the room and suddenly there was all sorts of platter's and dishes and food all over the room. Loki and Frigga soon followed laughing like crazy. 

“Whats with you two?” asks Natasha. 

Loki tries to hold himself together but its Frigga who answers. “The look on that chef’s face when all the food just vanished was priceless.” she laughs. 

Maria snorted then laughed. “Well we know where Loki gets his sense of humor from.” she muses. 

Loki only laughed louder. 

“Loki when you finish your laughing fit I have two places I need to go.” Pepper announces. 

Looking up he says. “Good more mortals to scare.” he grins. Straightening himself up he walks over to pepper. “So where to lady Pepper?” he asks. 

“I need to get to the jeweler and the flower shop.” she says. 

Loki nods. “You got it, But first.” he says snapping his fingers putting everyone but himself and Pepper into the wedding dresses. “You three start getting ready, I assume the boys should be ready for us soon and Natasha please inform Barton that the food is here.” he says wrapping a hand around Peppers waist and disappearing. 

Loki and Pepper appear inside a rather posh’ looking jewelry store. Pepper not bothered by the odd looks the guy behind the counter is giving her as she walks up to him. 

“I’m here to pick up the Stark order.” she says voice in full business mode. 

“Y-yes mam.” says the clerk. He gets up to go to the back room a few moments later returning with two boxes. 

Pepper opens each one inspecting them closely not allowing Loki to see them. “These are exactly to spec. Thank you.” she says “I assume you’ve already gotten your payment ahead of time.

The clerk nods as Pepper smiles turning around to once more have her hip taken over by Loki’s arm as they disappear. The clerk stood shocked by what he witnessed refusing to believe it just happened. But Loki quickly reappears again with a loud “Boo” just to scare him. 

They then get to the flower shop Loki laughing again as Pepper lightly hits him. “There was no need for that.” she says with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

The woman at the flower shop recognizes Pepper from having her in the shop a few days earlier. She’s seen Loki on TV before with the whole scandal between him and Tony Stark. The attendant wasn't frighted one bit by the sudden arrival of the two. 

“Ah Miss Pepper.” she says. “Your flowers are ready and I hope you and the happy couple love them.” she says as chipper as possible. 

“Well your in luck, I’ve got one of them with me.” Pepper says pointing to Loki. “Loki you get to check out the flowers me and Thor picked out for your wedding.” she says. 

Loki seams hesitant but walks foreword anyway. “Alright, show me.” he orders. 

The woman disappears into the back before returning with a bouquet of flowers with red and yellow flowers and hint of blue. “If you look closely I added something that’s perfect for you.” she says. 

Loki looks closely at the flowers and sees a few that have what look to be teeth. “What are these?” he asks. “I like them but they are strange.” 

“Venus fly traps, there are few green flowers out there. From what Miss Pepper told me you aren't much of a clover person.” she says with a smile. 

“That is true.” Loki says putting his finger in one of the strange plants watching it close around his finger. 

“This is lovely” Pepper says as she thanks the woman and pays her. 

Loki picks up the flowers and begins to grab Pepper when he hears the flower girl say something.   
“Don't for get these!” she yells. Tossing Loki a nicely wrapped bundle of flowers baring only one color golden yellow. 

Loki nods in thanks as he disappears out of the shop with Pepper and the flowers in tow. They reappear back in the room to the girls all finished getting ready and done with makeup. Loki with a quick flick of his wrist puts himself in his dress and Pepper in hers make up already done. 

There's a small knock on the door as Frigga answers it. She’s greeted by a tiny flying Banner who lets them all know that everything is all set and to come when ready. She closes the door with a thank you and looks to her son. 

“Are you ready Lo’?” she asks. 

“I am mother, Tony has been more then kind to me and I want this more then anything.” he says. Leading the girls to the door and down the hall to Peppers room.

Standing near the cage Loki performs a simple miniaturization spell on him and the girls. It works perfectly then making a chain as they are all teleported into the cage it’s self. Materializing by the workshop the girls spread out but Frigga remains by Loki’s side. 

“Shall we look for Tony?” he asks. 

Frigga laughs softly. “Dear I believe in Midgard the bride isn't to see the groom until the wedding starts it’s bad luck.” she informs him. 

Loki only nods he turns to look as Thor approaches them. “Brother!” he boasts. “Banner has informed me on Midgardian weddings and since father isn't here I shall give you away as he said to the Man of Iron.” he smiles. 

Loki arches his eye brow. “So I’m a piece of property?” he asks. 

Thor shrugs. 

“Its a symbolic thing, reflects on how things used to be when the father would trade his daughter for cattle or to unite a feuding family.” Says Coulson walking up to the three Asgardians. 

“Ah son of Coul! thank you for clearing that up.” Thor says. 

Loki still looks bothered. 

“Don't worry Loki, Tony didn't offer Odin or Frigga any cattle.” Coulson laughs. “An the way you two are together your anything but a piece of property to him.” he reassures placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki looks to Phil a smile on his face. “Thank you for that.” he touches the hand on his shoulder. “Tell me is it true about the bride not seeing the groom before the wedding?” he asks.

Coulson nods. “That is true, old wives tale about it being bad luck and ruining the marriage later on.” he says.

“Then its best I wait to see Tony.” Loki says. 

“Loki, everything will be alright.” Frigga says as Coulson excuses himself. 

“I know mother, guess I’m just nervous.” he laughs a bit. “I haven't even told him about my kids yet.” he says. “Guess he’ll meet one when we visit Asgard after the wedding.” he smiles thinking how Tony would react. 

The three gods stand and chat a while, the men still setting up as the girls grabbed drinks. Soon Banner came for Frigga telling her to take her place and for Thor to get ready with Loki. Nodding in understanding Frigga gave her son a kiss to his forehead before leaving with Bruce. Thor and Loki stood to the back by the bedroom waiting for the cue to walk in. 

“Reminds me of my coronation” muses Thor. 

“Hopefully no frost giants ruin my day like they did your’s brother.” Loki smiles at his brother. 

“Let us hope not!” Thor booms with a throaty laugh. 

They got the cue to walk out Thor in the suit that all the other men aside from Tony were wearing. Loki in his black, green and gold dress as they walked down the isle twords Tony by the pool. Tony stood proudly in his red and gold dress not caring about the giggles coming from Clint's seat. In that time it took them to gather all the food and materials Tony had built a small robot to toss flowers as Loki walked. Getting up to the alter he grasps Tony’s hand with a smile as they turn to Phil. Thor took his seat next to Fury having orders to keep him quiet during this. Pepper stood proudly beside Loki as Banner Stood beside Tony. 

“Would you two like to say anything before I begin?” asks Coulson. 

Tony nods. “I do, Loki when I first met you I have to admit I never expected to be doing this with you. But getting to know you and well falling hard for you I see how I was wrong. Even if you tossed me out of a window now I’d still love you.” he says. 

Loki blushes. “Tony I-I never thought I’d fall for a Midgardian like my brother had. But with these events and you treating me as an equal and trusting me.” he has to stop for a moment. “I’m happy for once in my life to be with you and being with you forever is just making me excited. All the things we can do and will do.” Loki finishes with a soft sniffle. 

Tony looks at him with a soft smile and then to Coulson. “Alright were ready.” he says. 

Phil nods. “Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this Mortal and this Asgardian in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Phil paused. 

He waited a few moments only seeing a grumpy look on Fury’s face. “Well then please exchange the rings.” 

Bruce hands Tony a the gold ring with the emerald jewel inside of it. Pepper hands Loki a similar looking ring only with a sapphire jewel inside of it. Tony places his ring on Loki’s hand first then Loki repeats the motion sliding his ring onto Tony’s hand. They both smile at each other then turn their attention back to Phil.

“I now pronounce you Husband and Husband! you may now kiss your Loki” Phil says with a smile. 

Tony Pulls Loki close to him kissing him deeply and quick before pulling apart. “And now into the pool we go!” he smiles. Phil moves quickly out of the way as the two flop into the pool next to them. They manage to get both Pepper and Bruce wet but only a little, Laughing as they pop out of the water. 

After getting out of the pool Loki waved his hand putting both him and Tony into their normal attire of T-shirts and jeans. The others look at him loving the suits and dresses but all desperately wanting to be back in their own clothing. Loki takes pity on them and changes them all back into their normal clothing except Fury who is now sporting a dress. 

“I really hate you two.” he mutters. 

“And we love you too Fury” Laughs Tony. 

They are pulled aside by Frigga moments later as she holds out the everlasting crystal apple. “Your wedding gift.” she smiles. “You must both eat from this fruit for it to work.” 

Loki levitates the Apple holding it steady as him and Tony both take a bite of it at the same time. The taste is like no other ether have ever tasted and they both go back in for a second bite only for it to be taken away abruptly. They look to Frigga with questioning eyes.

“Only one bite is needed. Any more could have horrible effects on the both of you.” she says. 

They both nodd in understanding. “Alright mother.” they both say in unison. Blinking they look at one another before laughing. 

“So when can we start our honeymoon in Asgard?” asks Tony. 

Frigga looks at him. “In two days, I will need time to prepare and get Loki’s room in order he left it in such a mess, I haven't had the time to get the maids to clean it.” she says 

“Maids you say, Loki your such a spoiled brat.” he smiles. “No wonder were perfect for each other.” he laughs. 

“Tony, what am I going to do with you?” Loki laughs. 

“I think you mean, what are you going to do TO me” Tony counters. “An before you answer that I already have a few ideas.” 

Loki just rolls his eyes.


	22. A duck, Some bonding, and Honeymoon in Asgard pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki are waiting for Frigga to let them know when its alright to visit Asgard, so while they wait Loki bonds with Banner and also finds a Duck (i loved the duck part lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bit of fun with this chapter and decided that i need one more chapter to fully finish this story off properly <3 i hope you enjoy this

It was a week after the wedding Tony and Loki settled comfortably in the penthouse of Stark Tower. Loki was buisy making himself something to eat while Tony headed to his lab. Taking a seat next to Banner who was in the living room he offers him a piece of toast. 

Banner takes a piece. “So whens the honeymoon for you two?” he asks. 

“When ever mother comes to tell us that preparations are finished, apparently they are making this” he gestures with his hands. “A big deal” Loki finishes. 

“When you think about it, it is a big deal I mean look you just joined Earth and Asgard together.” Banner states. 

Loki thinks for a moment. “Yes, but I suggest that the all father is not pleased to hear that I was the one who has done it.” he sighs. 

“Loki.” Banner says patting the god’s shoulder. “Don't try and please your father anymore, this is your life you do what pleases you.” he smiles. “And if that means you got to link the two worlds together before Thor with your love for Tony then he cant undo it or he could risk causing a war.” his hand never leaves Loki’s shoulder. 

Turning to Bruce he smiles. “Thank you Dr.Banner” he places his hand over Bruce's. “You make a strong point, and you know what?” 

“What?” he asks. 

“All that matters to me is the happiness of my lover and well you too.” he laughs. 

Bruce cant help but laugh. “That is true you have to keep me happy.” he smiles taking yet another piece of toast. 

“You know, once everyone gets to know you better you’ll feel right at home here.” says Bruce. 

Loki smiles. “I know, might take a while for Barton.” he says taking a bite of his toast. 

Bruce nods. “So what are you and Tony going to do up in Asgard?” he asks. 

“I’m going to show him around the gardens and the all father wishes to speak with us, I’ll show him the expansive library even tho I’m aware he will be unable to read the text. There’s not much in the way of technology in Asgard but I can show him the place I studied my magic.” he smiles. 

“Wish I had married you.” Banner laughs. “That sounds lovely, well aside from speaking to the all father.” he says.

Loki laughs. “One day I shall take you there Banner.” 

“Please, Loki call me Bruce.” he says. 

“Bruce” he says the sound rolling off his tongue. 

“Yeah, Banner is too professional just like Tony hates being called Stark.” he says. 

Loki nods. “Yes he has mentioned to me why he hates it. I can see the similarity in us.” 

“I think we all can.” Bruce says. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two more days go by Loki and Tony decide to spend the day together. They walk down to the park and grab a hot dog. Tony pulls Loki to the pond as they sit side by side on a bench. Loki casually eats his hot dog but picks the bun apart to feed to some wondering ducks. 

“I think they like you Lo’” Tony says as one tiny black duckling pecks at Loki’s shoes. 

Loki reaches down giving it a piece of bread. “We’ll I like them, animals of Midgard are so much tamer then those of Asgard.” he says as the little duck takes a spot on his shoe not wanting to move. 

“We’ll would you like to see more of them?” Tony asks. “The zoo is right over there” he says pointing with the remainder of his hot dog. 

Loki looks from the tiny duck to Tony. “That would be lovely, But I think I might have a little problem with this duck.” he says. 

They manage to get off the bench Loki moving the duck off his shoe as they headed to the zoo. Looking behind them tho only to discover they were being followed by the little duck. Tony laughed as Loki just gave up picking the small creature up and taking him with them. 

“You know you gotta name it now.” Tony says. 

Loki laughs. “I shall name him Barton.” 

Tony bursts out laughing taking out his stark phone taking a picture of Loki with this little duck. He texts it to Pepper and Bruce with the tag line ‘Loki and Barton finally getting along’. Within moments he gets a text back from Bruce. 

‘Did Loki turn Clint into a duck?’ 

‘No this is some random duck from the park that fell in love with Loki’ Tony texted back and made a note to also make mention of that to pepper. 

The two continued into the zoo Tony paying the attendant and allowing Loki to keep his duck. Paying off one of the keepers to take them on a tour was a grate idea and was adorable to see Loki pointing to things and squealing about them. Surprisingly Loki’s favorite exhibit was the penguins he even got to feed them. Tony had disapeard for a moment faking a bathroom brake only to come back with a stuffed penguin. 

“Tony, you didn't have too.” he says. 

“I did, you love those little guys.” 

“Quack” 

“And him too.” Tony says pointing to Barton. 

They head back to Stark Tower as it starts to get dark. They make several attempts to free the duck but to no avail. Tony just makes a quick call and they head back with Barton in tow. 

Walking into the living room Bruce turns his head and laughs. “Oh god its real” 

“Quack” 

Loki laughs. “Yes we tried many times to free him but he had non of it.” 

“So we now have a pet duck everyone.” announces Tony. 

Natasha comes down the hallway. “We have a duck? Whats his name?” she asks. 

“Barton.” says Loki. 

Tony and Bruce both laugh. 

“Why would you name it that?” says a voice from the ceiling. 

“Because, I could and it has your eyes.” laughs Loki putting Barton on the floor to wonder around. 

“Quack.” 

Barton jumps down to examine the small black water fowl. “Well he is cute, just like me.” he says putting his finger out to the little duck. 

“Quack” he bites on Clint's finger. 

“Ow! you little fluffy brat!” he yells. 

Tony Loki Bruce and Natasha are doubled over in laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Frigga appears in the kitchen of Stark Tower greeted by Barton duck swimming in his temporary pond quaking happily. She smiles at the small creature as she feeds it small bits of food waiting for her son and son-in law to wake up. 

Tony is the first up as he walks into the kitchen. “Morning Barton, Frigga.” he stops at the coffee pot. “Frigga.” he turns around. “How long have you been here?” 

She smiles. “Please Tony you can call me mother, and only a few moments.” she looks around. 

“What are you looking for?” he asks. 

“You said good morning to Barton.” she says. 

Tony points to the duck. “Loki’s new pet he thought it funny to name him after Clint.” 

Frigga cant help but giggle. “Tony, you and Loki are to arrive in Asgard Tonight for your honeymoon.” she says. 

“Can Barton come?” Tony asks. “That thing is attached at the hip to Loki just look.” he pulls out his phone and shows her the videos he took of them walking around the duck just following them. 

“As adorable as that is he cannot come, I will worry for his safety.” she says. 

“I’ll watch him.” says Bruce walking in through the elevator. “He seamed to like me last night.” 

No sooner did Bruce say that Barton jumped from his pool quaking and running to be by Banners side. 

“That duck has serious attachment issues.” laughs Tony. 

Loki is the next to awake walking in still in his PJ’s “Morning Tony, Mother, Barton, Bruce.” he stops. “Mother?” 

“I had the same reaction Lo’” Tony laughs. 

Frigga laughs. “My son, Good morning. Like I told Tony you two are to arrive in Asgard tonight.” 

“Quack!” Barton runs from Bruce to Loki. 

“Alright mother we shall be ready.” he says picking up his little one. 

“Told you he’s attached to that duck.” Tony says. “Oh and Loki Bruce said he’s gonna watch Barton while were gone.” 

Loki nods. “Thank you Bruce.” he smiles. 

Frigga is just smiling at the scene before her Loki acting like the duck is his child. He could have one with Tony but she knows he has fears of that and what Odin would do. Having this tiny creature will be the closest thing these two come to having kids. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Bruce is down in his lab with the duck to keep him from running to Loki. Tony and Loki are up on the roof with Frigga who summons the newly repaired bifrost. It sends out a beam of light that surrounds them sending them up in to the sky. Loki and Frigga are used to the rough landing but Tony falls flat on his ass. 

Loki laughs softly helping him up. “Come on the first time is always hard.” says Loki.

“Welcome home Loki and a Welcome to you Tony Stark.” says Heimdall the gate keeper. 

“Thank you Heimdall.” Loki says with a bow. Tony following suit. 

Frigga leads them down the Bifrost by horse. Tony and Loki sharing one due to Tony’s utter lack of knowledge for riding horses. Upon reaching the main castle Frigga dismounts motioning for the two to do the same. 

Tony is looking around in wonder at all the gold and shininess of the place. Everyone so much taller then him he hates that fact. Frigga informs them that the All father would like to speak with them before they rest for the night. 

Tony takes Loki’s hand in reassurance as they walk down the hall to Odin's chambers. The guards pushing opening the large golden doors. Odin sits upon his throne motioning for Tony and Loki to walk closer. Tony takes note of the eye patch and whispers to Loki. 

“Loki I didn't know that Odin was related to Fury” 

Loki tries to hold back his giggles. “Shh Tony” 

“My son, It appears to me that you have been reformed and its all thanks to this man here.” Odin says pointing to Tony. 

They both nod. 

“You have my blessing, Thor had his chance to join our worlds but his separation from the lady Jane has ruined it. You have not only joined our worlds but you have joined its most feared forces, Tony this shield Thor tells me about you are apart of am I correct?” 

“Yep, I’m one if its finest members.” he says. 

“We have officially joined Asgard armies and those of Midgard thanks to your marriage to this man Loki.” 

Loki stands dumbfounded this is the first time his father has ever praised him for anything. He’s even more shocked that he put down Thor in that speech of his. A smile spreads across his face as he looks from Tony to Odin. 

“Father.” he says. “Thank you.” 

Odin smiles. “That is all I wished to say my son, go join the feast it is being held in your honor after all.” 

Tony smiles giving Odin a nod. 

“Man of Iron I wish to know what you said to Loki making him laugh on his way in.” Odin says stopping Tony in his tracks. 

He looks to Loki then back to Odin. “I was only saying to him how you resembled someone we both know back on earth.” he smiles. 

Odin smiles back. “Is that so?” with no other words he flicks his wrist and a bright light surrounds Tony. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tony says looking down at himself “I spent the last few months this way.” 

Odin laughs. “Now you must spend the night this way too.” and with that he ushers them out of his chambers. 

Loki picks up Tony and starts walking. “Don't fret my little Tony we will seek out my mother and she will fix this.” he says. 

“Cant you fix me?” he asks looking up at him. 

The god shakes his head. “Sadly no I cant undo his magic, your device was the only thing powerful enough to undo it and the lady Pepper has it now.” 

“Can I at least ride on your shoulder? I feel like a hamster having to sit in your hand like this.” asks Tony. 

Loki laughs. “You’ll have to buy me one of these hamster’s you speak of when we get home.” he says placing Tony on his shoulder. 

The two of them head down to the massive dining hall in search of Frigga. Opening the doors they are greeted to a massive party Asgardian ale and meat and bread and of corse fruits from everywhere. Tony spots Frigga sitting at the far end of the table and tells Loki to head that way. Loki takes the seat next to her leaving the one to his left empty Frigga gives him a worried look. 

“Hi mom.” says Tony walking out of Loki’s long hair. 

Frigga’s expression went from shocked to annoyed. “Your father did this didn't he?” she asks.

Loki nodded. “All over a silly joke.” he says. 

“What was the joke?” she asks.

“I told Loki that Odin reminds me of SHIELDS head honcho Nick Fury with that eye patch of his, but that's not exactly what I told him.” Tony smiles. “That's how this.” he points to himself. “Happened.” 

Frigga laughs softly. “That is truly funny but did not require a punishment like this.” she says standing up. “I will have words with him.” she bows then exits the dining hall. 

Loki brakes off tiny pieces of meat for Tony to eat and offers him a drink of his mead. Tony not one to pass up on alcohol takes a drink and surprisingly enjoys it. He relaxes back chewing on his piece of what Loki had told him was wild bore. Suddenly the doors swing open and Odin walks in Frigga hot on his tail demanding he return Tony to normal size. 

“I told you it will only last till morning.” Odin says to Frigga as he takes his seat. 

Tony looks at Frigga with a soft smile. “It’s alright mom, I think me and Loki can deal with it for one night” he says.

She nods turning to her husband. “You better hope it only lasts till Morning.” She says sternly. 

Odin looks at her then at his son and son-in law. “I promise you it will only last till morning, once they awake the Man of Iron will be his normal size.” he says. 

“His name is Tony.” says Loki looking around Frigga. “Only Thor calls him that.” he states. 

Odin mumbles something. “Fine Tony will be normal size by tomorrow.” he assures the three of them. “Now please lets eat.” he says gesturing to the food. 

Tony relaxes back on Loki’s shoulder his smaller size reducing his hunger and after Loki fed him he’s full. He just starts up a conversion with Frigga about different things that him and Loki are going to do now. Frigga smiles and tells him he must make a scrap book so she can see all the lovely places they plan on visiting. Tony cant say no and even offers to take her along some time he mentions Greece saying she’d love it there. Frigga gets so excited she fails to notice the look of annoyance on Odin's face. The night continues the same Tony getting into conversions with random Asgardian's as he wonders around the table in his smaller state. He bumps into the Warriors three and gets into a hilarious conversation about Thor’s blunders and mishaps. 

It seams like hours have gone by as Tony makes his way back across the table towards Loki. “Can we hit the hay now I’m sleepy” he says as he sits by Loki’s hand. 

Loki smiles down at him. “Yes Tony.” he stands up picking Tony up. “Good night everyone.” he says to the table. “Mother, Father.” he says bowing before walking out the door. 

It’s a bit of a walk to Loki’s huge and luxurious room. Tony takes a look around as he’s placed on the bed he starts to take off his shoes when Loki stops him. With a wave of his hand both of them are in silk pajamas Loki’s green and Tony’s Red. Tony made himself at home on one of the large pillows as Loki settled beside him. 

“Hopefully Father was telling the truth.” Loki says. 

“He better or were leaving so I can get back to my normal size and enjoy our honeymoon.” Tony replies. 

Loki laughs. “Lets see what the morning brings.” he says. “Good night Tony.” he says kissing his finger then placing it to Tony’s head. 

“Good night Lo’” he says grabbing the finger and placing a kiss on it.


	23. a little update/info

basically, I've had the worst bout of writers block. I've been trying to do everything i can to get the last two chapters out of my head and onto this hopefully once i get a good play list and take a day just to sit back and relax i can just do one giant chapter and have this monster be done and over with XD not that i didn't like writing it. might go read some fanfics to get my juices flowing but my main one i was reading while watching this went from good to really really dark and turned me off of everything! 

but other then that real life got in my way and i had to get a new car and stuff, and I'm dealing with some personal stuff a close cousin of mine attempted suicide and now she's being admitted to a clinic. got some medical issues of my own and uughghghg LIFE lol and past all that my muse my little mouse Loki who i got during the writing of this passed away recently. 

but aside all that. i just wanted to give all my followers and watchers and what not a heads up on why this hasn't been updated and let you all know i'm not dead.


End file.
